Behind The Mask
by ArianaJB
Summary: When Rei becomes a victim of a series of very unfortunate coincidences, he gets a second chance at befriending Kai. But when those coincidences turn out to be so much more, he learns more than he ever cared to find out, but at what cost.
1. Black Cat

_[A/N: Here goes my first shot at a Beyblade Fic. This has been festering in the back of my mind for years now, and when I finally decided I would write it out it didn't go as planned the first four or five times. Then for some reason inspiration hit hit me, but only at 4 in the morning when I was trying to go to sleep, so I started writing it out on my phone, and here we are two months later. I'm actually satisfied with the way this turned out . You're comments will be much appreciated, and i love constructive criticism , Enjoy.]_

_[Disclaimer: standard disclaimers apply]

* * *

_

_**Behind the Mask**_

_**[1]Black Cat**_

The white sheets that fell across the window were of a ferocity Rei had never seen before, the world before him was whitewashed. The storm had been going for six or so hours, and as was apparent it had yet to let up, and there was reason to doubt it ever would. With his cheek pressed against the palm of his hand, and his eyes staring unseeingly into the world beyond the transparent barrier that was the hospital window, Rei Kon could do nothing but curse his luck and this god forsaken country. He had never felt so trapped, and he had definitely never seen or heard of so much snow in Japan of all places.

Abandoning his upright position Rei shifted on the bed moving to lie amongst the sterile sheets, wincing when the creak of the springs reached his ears and wrinkling his nose as the smell of antiseptic once again invaded his senses. Rei hated hospitals, and having to be readmitted so soon after his stint with Bryan was almost too much for the young neko-jin to handle.

As for the reason for his hospitalization a mere two weeks after his return from Russia, Rei couldn't be completely positive. Up until now all memories of that night had remained only flashes and blurs of what he had to assume were far from pleasant incidences, and the raging storm outside was entirely to blame.

'Why was it that whenever you were in a hurry you had to get caught up in the worst traffic jams in existence', the neko-jin had to wonder. The roads that day had been blocked once again due to bad weather conditions, and Rei had missed his flight for it, yet another reason for the Chinese bladders hatred for the icy white substance that seemed to be the source of all his most recent troubles.

It had been in the week succeeding the teams return to Japan that Rei Kon's flight would leave from Haneda Airport for china's international airport in central Beijing, where he would board a train to the outskirts of the city by the port, where the ferryman would take him to his home land, a remote island that skirted the edges of the Chinese islands were White tiger village was located. The only problem being, he never reached the airport.

* * *

_The neko threw his head back, to bounce against the polished leather of the cars back seat, the cab hadn't budged an inch since 4.30. Rei's head rolled to the side, eyes staring out past the rain washed streets at the Tokyo clock tower that hung overhead, he couldn't help but glare at the mocking arms that seemed to move faster than the world around them ever would. It was 5.07 and his flight was due to leave in a little over an hour, he stared longingly at the airport that loomed just beyond his line of sight, he'd never make it home at this rate._

_It wasn't until another 10 or so minutes that the traffic had finally let up, and not 15 minutes later that the cab pulled up before the Haneda Airport departure hall. As such 5.40 found Rei Kon standing before the check in counter pleading with the most stubborn flight attendant in a language he could barely comprehend._

* * *

Rei stared blindly up at the white ceiling overhead, frustrating thoughts of his encounter in the airport now flooding his mind. Language had never been his strong suit, and in his state of panic, what little Japanese he had learned from his teammates was completely useless. It didn't help either that woman standing beyond the counter hardly spoke a word of English.

"What the hell kind of flight attendant doesn't speak English." He burst out suddenly, pushing himself once more off the bed in his frustration, not even realizing he'd spoken out loud. Ignoring the pain in his swollen left ankle, Rei pulled himself to his feet using the side table as a support, before making his way to stand by the window. The Chinese blader pressed his forehead to cool glass of the window pane and stared longing down at the street six stories below. It didn't matter how much he hated the snow, he hated hospitals that much more.

The footsteps of the evening nurse coming down the hall reached his ears long before the creak of the door as she opened it to peek inside. "Mr. Kon is there a problem." The young blond spoke from the doorway, having heard his yell of frustration not minutes ago.

"No. I'm fine." His answer to the young American was short and clipped, but she smiled anyway, though he didn't turn to look at her, her green eyes sparkling slightly in the florescent lights of the hospital room.

* * *

_"Watashi wa zan'nen sā ndakedo, sore wa anata no hikō o minogashite iruga hyōji sa remasu [1]." The flow of Japanese words that passed the smiling lips of the small brunette were of absolutely no meaning to Rei._

_"I'm sorry, what?" his voice was edgy and his eyes flashed, but the woman only repeated herself, infuriating smile still plastered on her face. "I don't understand you" he tried again. Rei's patience was wearing thin, he had been standing here for a full five minutes trying to communicate with the flight attendant, but to no avail, and the giddy counterfeit smile of the airhead across the counter was only grating on his nerves._

_"Nani?" She asked her head cocked to one side._

_"Don't you speak English." The pupils of his amber eyes turned to slits, and he gritted his teeth, trying desperately to keep his temper in check._

_At his final comment the dark brown eyes of the woman lit up. "Ah!" she nodded finally understanding what the boy was trying to tell her. "um…" she paused, a blank look on her face, as if unable to recall how to speak the language. Rei smacked his hand against his forehead in frustration, this was taking far too long, and he was growing impatient._

_"Plane gone." She finally spoke up in broken accented English._

_"What!"_

_"Plane gone."_

_"I know what you said!" his hand slammed hard on the counter causing the woman to jump, and finally wiping that infuriating grin, so typical to flight attendants, right off her face. "How is it gone!"_

_"No yell." The now agitated woman scolded the boy hands on her hips in a fashion that reminded him too much of Mariah for comfort, she was going to have his head for this._

_"How is it gone." He said again through clenched jaw and gritted teeth, this time low and quiet, but far from calm._

_"You late, no go."_

_"The plane doesn't take off for another 30 minutes."_

_"30 minutes too soon, have be here two hours before." she said jabbing her finger at the ticket. "This policy."_

_"Oh, so you know policy now" his tone rang with sarcasm._

_Slamming down his passport and ticket on the counter she glared at him. "No go!"_

* * *

The snow that fell from the endless sky coating the rooftops and sidewalks looked surreal from such an aerial view. And the darkening sky overhead was calming in its own way. Rei wondered briefly how his friends back in white tiger village were spending their time, he hadn't contacted them since notifying them of his missed flight. They were unaware of his hospitalization, and honestly Rei preferred it that way.

Another knock on the door snapped Rei back to reality, "It's open." He called to who he had to assume was the nurse. As the door creaked open and the small blonde poked her head into the room for the second time that night his assumptions were confirmed.

"My shift is over," she spoke "I'm heading out now, need anything before I go?"

He didn't speak just shook his head quietly, all he needed was out.

* * *

_Paying the taxi that had dropped him off at the Granger dojo, he hardly had the energy to drag his duffle bag out from the back seat as he went. This day had been far too exhausting, and all Rei wanted was a hot bath and sleep. Slinging the bag over his shoulder he stumbled up the porch steps, pausing before the front door he hesitated only briefly before ringing the bell._

_If there was one thing Rei hated it was asking for help. It wasn't so much his pride, as it was his insecurities that held him back, he hated to be a burden. But as it happened he had no one to turn to but the Bladebreakers. In the months since he had met them the bond between them had grown at an immensely fast pace, and where Rei was often reserved and introverted he found himself at ease when amongst them. Rei couldn't remember an instant since hello when any of the boys had hesitated to support, encourage or lend a hand to him, and it was for this reason that Rei stood now on the doorstep of his former teammate with conviction, as he would not have done with a childhood friend or a brother._

_"Um…shouldn't you be at least halfway to china by now." The voice that reached his ears was that of Tyson, who stood before him in the now open doorway head cocked to one side, and scratching his skull in confusion._

_Rei checked his watch, it was 8.23 "yeah about." He paused then at Tyson's confused stair he sighed heavily he spoke again. "I missed my flight ok."_

_Tyson snorted but held back his laughter; Rei could be scary when he was pissed. "Come on, everyone is in the kitchen." He said stepping aside to allow Rei's entrance, he snickered slightly._

* * *

The blinking red digits of the clock that stood by his bedside table read 9.45, as Rei allowed himself to collapse once again onto his cot, time was passing far too slow for his liking, he just wanted this day to end. Letting his head roll to the side Rei stared at the door longingly, willing someone to break the barrier between him and the outside world and tell him he was free. But that was unlikely; he was scheduled to be here for three more days.

He groaned inwardly, three days meant 72 hours, which meant 4320 minutes of this, maybe he should just open the window and jump.

It was to Rei's utter disbelief as he lay there still staring at the door, willing it to open, that in actually did swing forward to admit the ever shy young night nurse, Shiori.

"Mr. Kon." he shot up, as she addressed him, from the undignified position where he lay sprawled on the bed, only just realizing she had not been a figment of rapidly diminishing mind. The sudden movement jarred his injuries slightly and caused his head to spin, a side effect of the medication, but he ignored it.

"yeah?"

"um…" she chuckled slightly, politely attempting to hide behind her clipboard as she continued. "It appears you've been checked out."

Rei froze, scrutinizing her for a minute, she had to be joking. "You're messing with me."

"Afraid not," she checked her clipboard, smiling at his antics. "Um… by a Mr. Kai Hiwatari, he's waiting for you in the lobby."

Rei didn't respond immediately, in fact it he wasn't sure exactly how long he continued to stare at the concerned nurse before snapping back to reality. "um, yeah thanks…I'll be down in a minute." He spoke distractedly, but not until the nurse had left closing the door behind her did her words really sink in.

Moving from his spot on the bed he began to gather his stray positions from about the room collecting them all in duffle bag at the foot of his bed. 'Kai…' he ran the idea over and over again in his mind as he went but the scenario just didn't seem to make sense. He hadn't seen Kai since he left them at the airport two weeks ago, the team had since been disbanded, leaving Kai as neither friend nor captain, what was he doing here now.

Throwing his t-shirt off to replace it with a clean shirt Rei found himself somewhat relieved that he hadn't yet seen the last of the stoic boy. Since their first encounter the enigmatic Kai Hiwatari had been an interesting character to say the least, and while his communication with the boy was minimal it was far from insignificant to him. Where he was normally sociable Rei found himself struggling to make conversation with Kai, striving for his friendship and even at times his approval. And the short lived conversations that he had had with the captain, though few and far between, had been the highlights of some of his days. Rei wanted to know him, understand him, he wanted to be able to call him a friend.

Stuffing the shirt in the bag and slipping on his shoes, Rei slung the small bag over his shoulder and headed for the door. Now was his chance, his second shot, maybe without the distraction of his other teammates, he'd be a little more approachable, he always was when they weren't around.

Now in the elevator he hit 'G' button that would take him to the ground floor, then standing back against the wall he watched the doors slide shut, trying desperately to ignore the lightheaded feeling he got as the lift sank to the floors below. Resisting the urge to close his eyes, for fear of getting nauseous, Rei focused on a spot on the tiled floor, distracting himself from the motion.

The abrupt stop told him that he had arrived in the hospital's main waiting room, and Rei hurried out as the doors slid open, he hated elevators, they always managed to make him feel sick.

Crossing the lobby he found Kai sitting in one of the chairs in the back corner arms crossed, eyes closed, waiting. As the neko-jin approached he rose to his feet, eyes opening as he turned to face Rei, their eyes locked, and Rei found himself unable to look away from the deep crimson orbs that seemed to pierce his sole. Then just as if nothing had happened he turned away without a word leading him out into the cold night, and just as he always did, Rei followed.

Rei pulled his jacket closer around himself as he emerged from the warmth of the hospital's central heating. The snow that fell around them had eased considerably from the ferocity of just an hour before, the rapidly multiplying white dots had turned to gently falling flakes of ice that melted to the touch. Amber eyes scanned the street taking in the familiar surroundings from a new angle as he searched for the tall figure of the slate haired boy.

The beep of a car caught his attention as the sleek vehicle pulled up before him. Leaning over the driver pushed open the passenger side door, familiar gloved hands gesturing for him to get in. Doing as told Rei lowered himself into the car ignoring the pain in his aching muscles as he proceeded to fling his duffle bag into the back seat. Kai was just 15, that meant he was under legal driving age, so what exactly was he doing, Rei had to wonder. Wrapping his finger around the handle of the car door he pulled it closed, deciding there were more important matters to address.

"Hello to you too." He said instead into the silence. There was no answer as Kai pulled back on the breaks and pressed down on the accelerator, before maneuvering the car around the corner with practiced ease. "I could have walked to the car you know." He tried again.

"The cold will aggravate your injuries." He replied not looking at his companion, but the road ahead, as he maneuvered between cars, all the while increasing his speed. He seemed to have complete control over the car.

"Who was the man that attacked you?" the smooth monotone of his captains voice sounded again, to Rei even his questions were spoken as if they were orders.

Rei shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, does it matter."

"Of course it matters." He turned the car into an empty street, pulling up on the side of the road; the car came to an abrupt halt.

"What are you doing?" Rei burst out in frustration, as he was jolted forward, wincing at the pain that shot through his entire body at the action.

"I need to know who it was that broke in. It's important that you tell me everything you know." Kai turned to him eye's piercing, as he all but shouted at the other teen.

"I don't know ok, I don't remember!"

* * *

_Darkness, complete and utter darkness was all he could see for miles before him. He blinked several times, then squinted into the darkness again, just barely able to make out the blurred outlines of his sleeping friends. He wasn't sure what had woken him. A sound of some sort, but it was completely quiet, silently pulling back the covers, Rei eased himself out of the cot where he had been sleeping. Bare feet touching the cool wood paneled floor of the dojo, where they all had camped out. His vision now adjusted to the darkness, his cat like eyes and ears searched for some sort of irregularity. Nothing, Tyson still snored quietly in the corner, Kenny's heavy breathing was steady as always, and the quiet rise and fall of Max's chest went undisturbed._

_Convinced that his friends were alright, he proceeded to scan the room. There was definitely some sort of unwanted presence, he felt as if someone was watching him. Stepping back in order to view the entire room at once Rei maneuvered himself into the back corner, blocking out the chance of being ambushed from behind._

_Slowly sliding his foot back, he was careful not to make a sound. Vision straying to the window, maybe he was just being paranoid, then his foot hit something solid and he knew he hadn't yet reached the wall. A dark figure passed before his eyes, a barely audible gasp escaped his lips before a thickly gloved hand clamped down over his mouth and nose, a sharp odor shot through his senses leaving a bitter taste on his tongue as another arm coming around his waist plunged into his gut, causing him to keel over in pain._

_Rei's vision blurred slightly as he clawed at the hands that restrained him from behind. His mind blanked, suddenly, his childhood lessons were forgotten as he struggled in vain against the vice grip, he couldn't breathe. Acting on impulse he bit down in the gloved hand that still gagged him sharp canines tearing at the material of the glove, as the hand was retracted and he was released from the hold._

_He barely heard the grunt of pain from his opponent, as he fell to the floor, knees buckling under him as his vision swam before his eyes. Gasping for breath Rei pushed himself off the ground, swinging around to face his assailant he ignored the feelings of lightheadedness, and nausea that assaulted him._

_The hard fist that smashed against his jaw caused him stumble back, but he stayed standing. Pinning the man with his eyes he kicked off the ground beneath him, fist poised for attack, he launched himself at what he assumed was the chest of the dark figure. The punch connected, thrusting the man back, but minimal damage was done._

_A knee to his gut caused Rei to once more bend over, clutching his stomach, gagging and fighting for breath he didn't see the hand that crashed hard against the side of his head, sending him crashing into the back wall. The pain was overwhelming, he felt as if his head had split in two, as he struggled to stand again, only faintly aware of the stirring of his friends at the far end of the dark dojo._

* * *

"After I missed my flight, I went to call a cab, I was out there for two hours before I actually got a ride." He found himself explaining the story to Kai. "I went to Tyson's place, to spend the night, everyone was still over there." Kai listened intently, as Rei recounted what he remembered of the night.

"I don't really know what happened after that, I just remember waking up to some kind of sound, or a presence more like, I'm not sure." He looked over to his former captain who once again had his eyes on the road ahead as he drove on, though Rei knew he was listening to every word. "It was dark, something grabbed me from behind, and after that it's kind of blurry. We fought, I know I got hit a couple times, I can remember the pain but I dunno where or how. I remember it going dark after a while, Tyson was on the phone or something, that's it. I guess it was supposed to be some sort of robbery or something, and I just got in the way." There was a long pause after Rei had finished his recount of the night's events, both falling into their thoughts, contemplating what the chances were that it really was just an attempted robbery.

"Get your bag, we're here." Kai said suddenly pulling back the hand brakes, and shifting the car into park.

"Where are we?" Rei questioned after a pause, only just realizing the car had stopped moving some time ago. "Where is here exactly?" Rei looked out the window at the unfamiliar street. Somewhere along the outskirts of the city he assumed. Though the urban style buildings were considerably neater, and the area more remote, they weren't far from the city.

"My place." Was the monotone reply as he opened the car door stepping out.

"What!"

"Get your bag." He repeated, pulling his own duffle bag out of the back seat, knowing all too well that wasn't what the other teen had been referring to.

**TBC...**

* * *

[1] "I'm sorry sir, but it appears you have missed your flight."


	2. A Victim Of Consequence

_[A/N: Thank you guys so much for you comments I really appreciate it. Here's chapter two, really hope you enjoy it. Comment._

_Note: / / this indicates speaking in a different language / / ]_

_[Disclaimer: standard disclaimers apply]_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Behind the Mask**_

_**[2]**** A Victim Of Consequence**_

Leaning up against the wall of the small compartment as it steadily moved upward, Rei concentrated on keeping the contents of his stomach just that. Something about being sick over an elevator ride seemed very flimsy, and Rei would be damned if he lowered himself to that in front his former captain. He racked his brains for something to say, the awkward silence was far from welcome, and in any case, he needed a distraction, but all that came to mind was the disturbing thoughts of collapsing of dizziness, which only managed to make the nausea that much worse.

"What makes you say it was robbery?" Rei turned confused eyes on the boy across from him, unaccustomed to the other actually instigating a conversation, but glad for the distraction none the less Rei shrugged his shoulders.

"What else would it be." He knew what else, the idea had come to his mind a thousand times, but each time it just seemed more farfetched, the idea that he was after someone rather than something.

The elevator came to an abrupt halt, the doors sliding open as Rei continued to contemplate the possibility. Blindly following Kai out the door and down the corridor to flat number 402, it was only then that Rei voiced the thought that had been heavily plaguing his mind since he woke up in the hospital one week ago.

"Do you think…" he spoke with some reservation, this was after all a difficult topic to approach. "Do you think maybe you were what they were looking for." He said hesitantly as Kai rummaged in his pockets for the keys.

Red eyes turned to him, he'd considered the thought but dismissed it almost immediately, "I wasn't staying at Tyson's."

"They could have made a mistake, you know… went to the wrong place. If they assumed that's where you would be."

Kai smirked at the younger boys naivety, "Voltaire wouldn't make that mistake." He said saying out loud the words that Rei had been trying to avoid. "Neither would Boris, it's too sloppy."

"So what then," Rei was thoroughly confused "Aren't you the one that suggested the idea."

Finally pulling his keys from his pocket Kai inserted the corresponding one into the slot on the door before turning it. "I said they weren't after me, that doesn't mean they weren't after someone else." He said pushing the door open to allow them both inside just as his phone began to ring. Pulling it from his pocket he picked up as he entered the dark flat.

"eĭ" he spoke in smooth Russian as disappeared into the darkness, leaving Rei in the open doorway, to contemplate his parting words.

Slipping his shoes off before stepping over the threshold Rei reached his hand out to the stretch of wall to the left of the door, assuming that's where the light switch would be. Smiling triumphantly as his hand came upon it, he flipped the switch, suddenly bringing the entrance into light.

Placing his shoes by the inside door he closed it behind him as he entered fully into the spacious apartment. Coming to stand in the middle of the large room, Rei allowed his eyes to wander, taking in the scenery.

The room was oddly shaped with four walls, behind him where the fifth should have been, was a small but well equipped kitchen, just visible over the bar that separated the two rooms. Black marble counter tops were accented by the pale oak of the cabinets that framed them. The gleaming silver of the coffee maker positioned at the end of the bar by the wall, matched the stove, and various other kitchen appliances, he doubted the teen ever used.

The central room, which he was still standing in, was luxurious to say the least the carpeting was of a pale beige color, contrasting greatly, and rather artistically, with the dark navy blue of the velvet sofas. The large plasma screen TV, which took up most of the front wall of the room where it hung, was surrounded by the latest in entertainment technology, not including the surround sound stereo system that was installed not only by the TV but around the entire room.

Taking in his surroundings Rei wondered briefly how the boy could afford all this, his winnings from the championships weren't enough to get him even half of this, and Rei knew he wasn't on good terms with his grandfather, the only living relative that Rei knew of.

* * *

/ / Yeah / / he spoke in clear Russian as he entered the flat.

/ / _In mixed company are we_ / / answered the teasing voice over the phone, speaking as Kai did in his native tongue. / _where are you?_ /

/ / I just got back. / / he answered making his way through the darkness to his bedroom.

/ / _Delayed flight?_ / / he asked as Kai entered his room closing the door just as the lights in the other room came on.

/ / Not exactly, I had to make an extra stop. Any news? / / he slid the duffle bag off his shoulder and onto the floor by the door.

The change of subject didn't go unnoticed by his friend on the other line, but he chose not to pursue the topic, maybe now wasn't the best time. / / _None yet_ / / he said instead / / _I'll let you know if anything comes up._ _Talk to you later then._ / /

/ / Bye / / hanging up, he snapped the phone shut dropping it onto his desk, alongside his keys. Before removing the jacket he still wore to throw it on the bed beside a pile of clothes and a heap of bed sheets he never bothered to make.

Contrary to popular belief, Kai Hiwatari was not the neat and well organized young man the world thought him to be; in fact he was rather more of a typically disorganized teenage boy. The cluttered mess that dominated his bedroom was a prime example of just that.

Kicking off his shoes he abandoned them wherever they landed amongst the multiple other pairs of shoes the strewn the floor, discarded and forgotten until he saw fit to wear them.

* * *

It wasn't until about an hour later when Rei had settled into the bedroom Kai had given him that they once again approached the topic that had plagued the young neko-jin's mind since Kai had first mentioned it. Rei understood perfectly clearly what Kai had meant, or rather who, when he had said 'someone else', but the thought just seemed so outlandish, who would be after him, and why.

"How do we know it's not just a coincidence." He said approaching Kai who sat at the bar examining something before him. Kai's raised eyebrow was enough to tell Rei what he thought of the idea, but he continued nonetheless, taking a sip from the steaming mug before.

"Then you're a victim of quite a series of coincidences." Taking the object of the countertop before him he dropped it in front of Rei, who gave him a questioning look at the sight of the piece of cloth enclosed in a plastic bag labeled 'evidence'.

"This was found at the scene of the break in," he explained. "The glove of your attacker, somehow you managed to rip it off him during the fight."

"So what does that have to do with intentions? And why do you have evidence from a crime scene?"

"The material contains traces of vaporized Botulinum" at Rei's confused stare he continued. "Botulinum is one of the most deadly poisons known to man. It attacks the nervous system, shutting it down completely leaving the victim in excruciating pain until death, which usually happens within hours."

Rei's eyes went wide in shock, "that's terrible" he managed to gasp out. "But then how come…" he trailed off, unable to finish the question.

"That's the effect it has on humans. The neko-jin race is entirely another story. Aside from being the deadliest of poisons, Botulinum is also known for being one of the few that can subdue a neko within minutes of inhalation. The pain you remember feeling is possibly an effect of the poison you inhaled, so is your loss of memory of the incident, you were passing in an out of consciousness most of the fight until you finally collapsed." He spoke all this calmly as if it was an everyday occurrence, and it somehow unnerved the young Chinese blader.

"That means…"

"It means whoever broke into Granger's Dojo that night wanted you, they knew you were there, which probably means they were watching you and knew exactly where to look. Your heritage isn't public knowledge Kon, its information that hasn't been disclosed to just anyone. This person doesn't only know who you are, but what you are, and they want you alive, which only makes them that much more dangerous."

"But…" Rei was at a loss for words 'this couldn't be real'. "I should have been in china by then." He countered, a valid argument, but Kai appeared to know otherwise.

"For this to be a coincidence Rei that would mean that you coincidentally missed your flight and had to go back to Tyson's. Where there was coincidentally a break in exactly the right place, and the man was coincidentally armed with Botulinum."

Rei watched the boy across from him as he sipped calmly at his coffee. The sight of him so collected was almost frightening, what kind of situations had this boy had to face for this to seem normal. Then something that Kai had said hit him '_coincidentally missed your flight_', but he had missed his flight due to weather conditions. Right? It was just… bad luck.

"What do you mean 'coincidentally' missed my flight." He was getting frustrated now, and it showed in his voice, this was just too much all at once. "The roads were blocked, no one could have had any control over that."

"Why were the roads blocked Rei?"

"Weather conditions?" the other was starting to make him doubt himself.

"Where did you hear that from." Rei froze, he hadn't, he had just assumed, since the weather had been so harsh, tons of roads had been blocked he assumed that this was just one of them.

"Your car got stuck on a main highway; it would have been one of the first roads to have been cleared of the ice."

"There was an accident in the area that day." Rei mumbled, "It could have been…"

"…The cause for the road blockage." Kai finished when Rei couldn't, watching as the boy ran his hands tiredly through his hair, innocent bystanders attacked, it was as if he was trapped in some kind of drama, this couldn't be real.

The accident hadn't been an accident at all, a plot to create a road blockage and keep him in Japan. They knew where he would go, it was his only option. 'This is too absurd', there had to be another explanation. Rei stared, it could have been a coincidence, fate, just his bad luck, it could have been all those things together, but something nagging in the back of his mind told him it wasn't.

Then again, one should never underestimate the power of denial. "What if you're just analyzing it way too much, your reading way too far into it?" Rei spoke as Kai rose from his seat on the barstool, leaving his now empty mug on the counter top; he rolled his eyes at the other boy before exiting the kitchen.

Rei stared at the empty mug before him, only traces of the black unsweetened liquid now graced the bottom of the mug. He yawned exhaustion sweeping over him, it was nearing midnight he determined checking the blinking numbers on the microwave across the kitchen. Taking the cup with him he stood, crossing the kitchen to deposit it in the empty sink before turning back and entering into the large room where Kai now sat, or rather lei, across the larger of the two couches, cell phone in hand pressed against his ear as he spoke through it in soft Russian.

"I'm going to bed now." He spoke, not expecting the other to answer. Kai didn't disappoint, his eyes focused on Rei's indicating that he had heard him and inclined his head in a short nod, attention still focused on the voice on the other line.

* * *

Needless to say Rei didn't sleep very well that night; he tossed and turned in the large bed staring at the ceiling, drifting in and out of sleep every half hour or so, which only resulted in an unbearable migraine the next morning.

It was around eight by the time Rei had emerged from his room, hair still damp from his shower. He made his way across the floor heading for the kitchen, he wasn't hungry but he needed to eat something, anything before he took those damn pills. Approaching the fridge he pulled it open by the handle, scanning the contents for anything he could stomach. Nothing, the fridge was loaded with drinks, but almost no food. Sighing he closed it extinguishing the light, and turned to lean against it, 'maybe there's something in the cabinets'.

Rei proved himself, once again, wrong as he released the handle allowing the final cabinet to slam shut, nothing edible. As if on cue the click of the lock sounded faintly and door to the apartment opened, allowing Kai entrance into the flat, Rei hadn't even realized he was gone. Kicking of his shoes by the door Kai came over to kitchen counter.

"What do you eat in this place?" Rei asked as he approached, to which Kai dropped the grocery bag on the counter next to him and proceeded to remove his coat and toss onto one of the neighboring barstools.

Rei rummaged through the bag, settling on some eggs and bacon he set to work preparing breakfast, smirking at the thought of his captain scanning a supermarket shelf.

"Where did you go?" Rei asked suddenly, as he pushed the eggs into two empty dishes he had found in an overhead cabinet and laid two strips of bacon in the now sizzling pan. Kai raised an eyebrow at that.

"I meant before, yesterday you came in with a bag, and it doesn't seem like you've been here for a while." He elaborated.

"I had business" he answered, and Rei knew he wouldn't hear anymore on the subject. Going back to reading the newspaper held now in his hand.

Going back to his breakfast Rei turned off the stove and dished out the bacon, before placing both plates on the marble surface and taking his seat. Kai dropped the paper before him open to an article on the 3rd page, and Rei took his cue to read it, as the other boy rounded the counter to sit across from him.

"What is it?"

"Another coincidence for you."

Rei's eyes widened as he scanned the page, taking in the words, but barely able to grasp their meaning. A hospital in central Tokyo attacked; a bomb had taken out half of the sixth floor. 'The sixth floor. Jutendo Hospital.' Were the only words that ran through Rei's mind, repeating themselves over and over again like broken record that just kept getting louder and louder, as the haunting headline glared up at him, 'Small Bomb Causes big Damage'.

"What was your room number in the hospital." Kai questioned, already knowing it was on the sixth floor.

"603" Rei answered distractedly. His head was beginning to hurt, he couldn't honestly say that ever fully believed it was just a coincidence, but this was just too much, he thought the worst had ended with that night. Snapping out of it he turned back to his captain. "I thought you said they wanted me alive?"

"They do, that's why the bomb went off at the other end of the floor, 'almost whipping out the entire floor' the explosion never reached 603, a distraction."

Rei's already none existent appetite was even more far gone as he stared down at the eggs on his plate, pushing them around with the fork held loosely in his hand, 'a distraction' all those innocent defenseless lives for a distraction. He stared at Kai's half eaten plate.

"Eat, you need to take your medication." His captain's words broke the harsh silence; denial could only go so far.

He shook his head he couldn't eat. "What if they find me?"

"That's for me to worry about not you." Kai answered, that's why he had come, why he was here now, but how could he expect him not to worry about, to pretend as if nothing was wrong, there was no way Rei would let Kai put himself through that much danger. It was clear that these people had no reservations on who they took down in their path to get to him; he couldn't let Kai be one of those people.

"If I go back to china they can't get to me." Rei spoke his thoughts out loud, his mind finally catching up with him, he just needed to get away from them, hide, and what better place to do so than a remote mountain village on an uncharted island. "I'll just disappear and there won't be a problem."

"Don't be dense that's how they found you the first time, it's too predictable a move, and for you to get on a flight, it has to be documented, obviously, they have access to those documents."

"What if I take a boat then?"he tried desperately.

"Then you could still be walking right into their trap, haven't you listened to a word I said. They know you're part neko, which means there is a big chance they're from that island of yours."

Rei's mind was reeling, 'no way, there was no way', his fist crashed hard on the counter, but Kai didn't flinch "They wouldn't do that, they wouldn't betray me like that, none of them."

"You're such a child Kon, you're so naïve." Rei's slitted eyes continued to glare at his former captain, completely unaware of the throbbing pain in his already damaged right hand, the calm voice of the other grated further on his already worn nerves, how could he be so calm.

"Why do you care, why did you even come for me!" Rei shouted now at the boy seated across the counter, unable to accept the reality of what might be happening. "You've never cared, what's the difference now, I've never mattered before, none of us have. You're no longer our captain, the team is done, so why are you still here. Why did you come back just to throw this in my face?" Rei screamed, why was he doing this to him, why couldn't he just leave him alone.

"Team or no team, you're still my responsibility until you reach home." Kai answered calmly, Rei's accusations trying his nerves but he kept calm, he didn't know what he was saying. "Which you have so far failed to do."

"So just dump me there and be done with it." His frustrated voice continued to yell at the undeserving boy across from him.

"You know I can't do that." He answered simply standing from his seat and crossing the kitchen. Rei slumped into his seat, suddenly tired again, he hadn't even realized he had been standing.

Staring at the counter before him Rei wasn't sure how much longer he sat there, unable to gather his scattered thoughts; he didn't know what to think. 'Shit' he shouldn't have done that, Kai was only trying to help, who was he kidding, he was helping, if it hadn't been for Kai he would have long gone by now. He had been the one who informed the police of the attack that night when Tyson had called him. He had showed up at the Dojo only minutes after he had been informed of the break in. He had been the one with the gun to the man's head and the threatening words. He had been the one to pull him from the hospital mere hours before the detonation of the bomb. He felt as if all the blood was rushing to his head, he could have been long gone be now, possibly even dead once those bastards had finished with him. His unidentifiable body found days, maybe weeks later in the city gutters or some unmarked dumpster cross-town, but Kai had gotten him out on time. He was feeling lightheaded now, dropping his head into his hands, elbows resting on the counter before him, he tried not to think about where or what he would have been now, if the real coincidence hadn't occurred, if the circumstances were just a little bit worse, if luck was not on his side.

The sound of marble against ceramic barely reached Rei's ears as a mug was placed next to him, something hot judging by the steam, vanilla tea from the smell that filled his senses somehow calming him slightly.

"You should at least have something to drink, before you take your medication." Kai's voice came from behind him, as he took the plate out from in front of him. Rei listened as he scraped the remains of breakfast into the trash bin and deposited the two plates and frying pan into the sink. Then opening a drawer somewhere behind him and closing it again he walked back over and placed the bottle of pills on the bar top before Rei, causing to lift his head up out of his hands.

Why was he doing this, why did he continue to help him, even after everything he'd said. "I'm sorry…I…." he didn't know what to say.

"Forget it." Was the short reply, he seemed unfazed, but Rei knew he had simply grown accustom to the mood swings of the neko-jin, though they had never been directed at him. Checking his watch Kai spoke again, this time from somewhere to his left, where Rei assumed he was pouring himself a cup of coffee. "I'm supposed to meet with Dickenson in an hour, if you can finish that and get dressed quickly; I'll take you with me."

'Mr. Dickenson' he vaguely remembered something about him, something from a dream maybe, but he couldn't place it.

**TBC...**


	3. Secrets Secrets

_[A/N: I'm on a roll with this one, hopefully it wont start going down hill. Thank you for your reviews they are much appreciated. Comment. Enjoy.]_

_[Disclaimer: Insert disclaimer here]_

_**

* * *

Behind The Mask**_

_**[3]Secrets Secrets**_

Rei stepped out of the heated car and into the cool air. They were once again in central Tokyo, parked before the BBA central building. Rei rounded the car and followed the bluenette up the front stairs and through the glass doors of the tall office complex.

Still lost in thought, Rei paid no attention to his surroundings, simply following the familiar figure of the slate haired boy across the main lobby and to the central elevators. Stopping before the large elevators Kai pushed a button, calling the left hand lift down from the 6th floor. To say that Rei was ready to brave yet another elevator ride would be to lie right through your teeth, his stomach already churning angrily, possibly from lack of breakfast, and still feeling slightly lightheaded thanks to the mornings revelations, he simply couldn't handle it.

When the elevator reached the ground floor the large silver doors slid open and two executives in black suits walked out conversing heatedly in Japanese about the front page article of the morning paper.

"Watashi wa, 7-nin ga satsugai sa reta kiite 5-nin ga fushō [1]." one of the two spoke waving the newspaper in his hand.

"Kawasaki-san no hahaoya wa, kare ga kyō kite inai noda ijō no tonari no heya de ichi-nin, kare wa karada ga kasō ni nokotte iru [2]." The other answered back referring to his co-worker.

"Soshite, karera wa sore yori chīsai bakuhatsu no izure ka to yoba reru, sōzō shite, sore ga ōkina mono no hitotsu, marugoto zentai ga daun shite kita no ni sa rete iru baai [3]."

Rei averted his eyes, unable to understand the words but well aware of what the topic of conversation was, as Kai, silently thanking the higher powers that Rei wasn't fluent in Japanese, crossed the thin metal threshold into the still open and waiting elevator.

"I think I'll take the stairs." Rei spoke quietly, not looking at Kai.

"Not on that ankle you can't." Kai replied holding open the elevator door for the neko-jin. "Dickenson's on the eleventh floor."

Rei grimaced turning to the stairs on his right longingly, before sighing in defeat and entering into the small box like compartment that threatened to suffocate him.

* * *

Rei wasn't entirely sure how he managed the eleven story ascent to doom, but that wasn't the issue, there were far more important things to worry about as they made their way down the corridor to the BBA's head office.

The waiting room was relatively empty, save for a receptionist and two other business employees. Rei couldn't help but feel Kai was a little too familiar with his surroundings as he motioned for Rei to sit in one of the chairs that lined the room. The receptionist, who was now standing before Kai inclined her head slightly in a bowlike gesture, leaving Rei utterly confused, as he took his seat.

"I'll notify him of your arrival." She was saying in slightly accented English.

"That can wait. Get him a sandwich and something hot to drink." He spoke referring to the Chinese boy.

"Yes sir." She replied quickly repeating her bow before exiting in the direction of the tearoom.

It had become apparent to Rei that Kai had a lot more power than just team captain of the Bladebreakers. The food and drinks provided in the building were for employees only, but apparently Kai was a different story.

The blunette remained standing as they waited, hands in the pockets of his baggy cargo pants, until the receptionist returned with a tray. Handing it to Rei as she passed them both and went to the door at the head of the room, then wrapping her knuckles lightly against the wood she waited. Seconds passed as Rei unwrapped his sandwich, glad that Kai could read him so well as he took a bite of the chicken sub.

"Mr. Dickenson will see you now." The receptionist addressed Kai, who nodded to her and entered the office, after telling Rei he could join them when he had finished.

Rei ate quickly, his stomach settling slightly with every bite he took.

Finishing the sandwich he crumpled the foil wrapping in his hands and wiped the mayo from the corner of his mouth with a napkin, before placing the tray on the table before him for the help to get. Then picking up the still warm drink he took a sip, tasting the sweet hot chocolate, and licking his lips, he stood to join Kai and Mr. Dickenson in the office.

Crossing the room to the office door on the other side Rei turned the silver knob pushing the door in and following it over the threshold, his senses were assaulted by the smell of fresh ink and paper. Once inside he took in his surroundings before closing the door behind him. Mr. Dickenson sat at his desk, elbows propped up against the slightly worn wooden surface, with a grim expression on his face as he turned the current situation over in his mind.

"Hello Rei, how are you feeling now." He turned to the neko-jin in greeting.

Rei shrugged his shoulders, "I've been better." He smiled politely, he wasn't sure 'like shit' would be a very good response, even if it was entirely true.

"Yes well, I'm sorry to hear that." And he was Rei could see it in the sympathetic look in his eyes, and it aggravated him. He should have stayed out in the waiting room.

"Our first priority here is an escape route, we need to get you out of harm's way, and then we can deal with the specifics." He spoke, turning to the matter at hand.

Rei took a sip of his hot cocoa distracting himself as he listened to the elder speak, about police protection, and hiring private detectives.

"That won't be necessary." Kai cut in, "I will handle the arrangements for his protection, and you only need to find who's behind this."

"How" Rei couldn't stop himself from asking. "Wouldn't it just be easier to go to the police."

"No, the authorities only ever complicate a situation; their knowledge will alert whoever it is that's doing this. We need to call everyone into question, no exceptions." He said the last words pointedly at the team manager.

"I'll need you to book a flight to china two days from now."

"I thought you said-"

"You won't be getting on the flight." He answered before turning back to Mr. Dickenson. "And another to Italy, same time. You'll need to find someone to board both flights."

"Very well" Dickenson nodded, "and the actual departure?"

"I'll handle it, contact me if there are any developments." He spoke turning to depart before Rei had the chance to realize what had just been said. Turning quickly he followed Kai out catching him be the arm as he made his way across the lobby.

"Wait Kai-"

"Not here." He mumbled quietly so only Rei could hear him and pulled his arm from the other boys grasp, continuing down the corridor back to the elevators.

* * *

Rei pulled the car door closed as he got in next to Kai. "What are you planning." He questioned, unable to wait any longer, he needed to know what exactly Kai wanted with two plane tickets under his name.

Kai turned the temperature dial, turning up the heat and started the car up before finally turning to Rei. "What do think I'm planning." It was a statement; Kai didn't like being asked stupid questions.

"How can you use a decoy, what if they attack the plane?" Rei was angry, how could he fight back using the same dirty tactics, how could he hurt so many innocents just to make an escape, this wasn't like the hospital or car wreck either, there was no escaping a plane falling out of the sky.

"They won't try it, it's too public, too conspicuous, and besides you'll be on it, they want you alive remember." Kai spoke checking out the back window as he backed the car up.

"The Hospital was public too! And what if they figure it out, and mess with it anyway just to spite you."

"Don't you think two planes leaving the same airport on the same day, and blowing up will be a little obvious. Besides they need to be inconsistent if they want to be discrete, they can't blow up everything in their path, another bomb will automatically connect them to the hospital incident." Kai didn't want to have to explain himself, but in a situation like this he felt Rei needed to understand.

"They don't need to blow it up, they can sabotage the engine." Rei had calmed slightly now, refraining from yelling.

"That's pretty difficult to do engines are checked right before every take off, and anything else would probably get them caught, without some sort of fire or explosion to incinerate DNA, the evidence will always be there." Rei sighed, finally giving up; Kai's plan was absolutely foolproof.

The young neko-jin turned his attention out the window listening to the barely audible hum of the radio.

"So what are you really planning?" Rei asked

"We're traveling"

"We? You're coming with me?"

"No, you're coming with me. I'd already made plans that can't be canceled, and you can't be left here alone, it's the only option." Rei didn't object, he hadn't realized until now that Kai would have plans for the holidays, but seeing as he was catholic it only made sense. He didn't mind, spending Christmas with the other boy couldn't be that bad, actually he imagined it would be a pretty good first experience with the holiday, and a chance to get closer to the stoic boy.

"Are you visiting family?" Rei asked.

"You could say that."

"Where?" Kai after all was at least half Japanese.

"Russia." Rei tensed at that, ok now he minded, but didn't say anything. He was willing to make the sacrifice if Kai was, ok not so much willing, but he wouldn't complain, at least not out loud.

* * *

_"One thing, I asked you for one thing dammit." The familiar shouts echoed from somewhere beyond Rei's blurred vision. The sounds and lights sliding in and out of focus, as he slipped between consciousnesses. He could feel something soft beneath him, a mattress, was he still at Tyson's._

_The voice that answered was an older one, but Rei couldn't make out the words any more. Something about security, and attacks he didn't know. There was pain now, too much pain, he couldn't focus, it hurt so much, he couldn't move. Amber eyes slid shut against the pain. They wouldn't open again for many hours._

* * *

The voice had been Kai's; he was yelling, angry at the older voice, Mr. Dickenson's voice. Rei realized still lying in bed, He had been asleep, and the dream, was a memory from his stay in the hospital, mere hours after the indecent.

Kai had been angry, Tyson had told him, because he had asked Dickenson for security around the dojo, and Dickenson hadn't obliged. Rei shot up suddenly, questions flooding his mind, he ignored the steadily increasing headache, he'd moved too fast, a side effect of the medication.

Why would Kai order security around the dojo if he had no prior knowledge of the indecent, had he possibly received a warning? Maybe he was expecting the attack. Rei pushed the covers aside, rushing out of bed and to the bathroom to wash up, fully intending to approach Kai about this.

When he had finished brushing the smell of sleep from his mouth he left the room, still in his nightclothes, to find the other boy. The neko discovered, after a 5 minutes of searching, that Kai had once again left the house. Sighing Rei opted, however grudgingly, to ask his questions later.

Finding his way into the kitchen and pulling open the fridge Rei decided he was far too curious to eat, curiosity after all did kill the cat; no one said it wasn't of starvation, and scanned the shelves for something to drink. Finding nothing to his liking he decided he'd settle for tea, and went about opening cabinets searching for his ingredients.

Finding them he set everything on the counter, and set the kettle to boil, turning around he leaned against the counter waiting for water to finish boiling. The door on the opposite side he noticed was cracked open slightly, but he had been sure he had closed all the doors. The click of the electric kettle signaled it was finished boiling, but Rei was far too busy realizing he hadn't even checked that room to notice.

The door lead to Kai's room, and Kai had never before left it open. Rei didn't even realize he had left his spot by the kitchen counter until he was across the apartment with his hand on the door, debating with himself whether or not it was safe to enter. He knew Kai liked his privacy, and he didn't want to anger the boy or appear intrusive, but as usual the Drigger wielder let his curiosity get the better of him.

Pushing the door open slightly Rei waited for something to happen, but when nothing did he pushed further and stepped over the threshold into the forbidden room. The sight that greeted him was so far from Rei's expectations that he was shocked still for a few seconds. He had after all shared a room with Kai during the championships, and on no occasion did he ever see this. The bed was hardly visible under the mountain of clothes that lay upon it, and the unmade sheets. Across the floor was strewn a forest of shoes. There was an unfamiliar scent in the air, faint, and he hadn't been part neko he wouldn't have picked it up, cigarettes, since when did Kai smoke. The window was wide open letting in the cold air from outside, and a stereo system played quietly filling the room with a soft hum. The closet door was open and so was the bathroom, the bathroom, the bathroom door that had been closed a second before. Shit.

Turning Rei found himself face to face with the open doorway, Kai was still inside the bathroom, and if he was quick, and quiet, he wouldn't be caught. The sound of coughing stopped him is his tracks as he was halfway out the door, Kai was coughing hard, it sounded as if he was choking on something, maybe it wasn't curiosity that killed the cat, maybe it was his bleeding heart.

Rei turned back to the room bracing himself more for what he'd find that would happen to him later. Maybe he was being dramatic but Kai didn't seem the guy to normally get sick, and Rei had a feeling this was something bigger.

Reaching the bathroom, Rei pushed the door open wider just as Kai was turning to do the same, all thoughts of the dream instantly gone from his mind.

The first thing that caught his eye was the dark red smudge on his white shirt; Rei highly doubted Kai decided to change the color of his face paint. His eye automatically shifted to the sink also adorned with smudges of a pale pink, faded where the water had attempted to wash them down, blood.

Rei swallowed hard turning to look at his captain's, paler than usual face, it could have been for lack of face paint, but Rei wasn't so naive. Kai's fist clenched around the towel still in his hand, smudged with pale pink, not unrelated to the stains in the sink and on his shirt. It felt as if ice exploded in the pit of his stomach, Rei's mind was going a mile a minute.

"What are you doing here." Kai's voice was raspy from the coughing but he tried his best to sound threatening either way, but Rei didn't care.

"A-are you alright? W-what happened?" Rei stuttered out eyes full of concern.

"Get out." Rei however didn't budge.

"Were you coughing up blood? Are you sick? Hurt? Did you get into a fight?"

"I said out." Kai's voice was returning now, and his anger rising, but Rei was persistent.

"Kai this isn't right, you should see a doctor."

"It's none of your damn business Kon." He answered scathingly throwing the towel into the sink and pushing past Rei to leave the bathroom. Turning Rei followed him into the bedroom, were he was rummaging through his closet.

"Maybe not, but still…" He stared at the boy, utterly lost and confused. "Kai…" his voice was quiet he didn't know what to say.

"You shouldn't have been in here in the first place." Kai turned on him angrily a black shirt he had pulled from the closet now clutched in his hands. "Keep your damned curiosity in check and we won't have these problems." He didn't mean to lash out, but couldn't understand it why was Rei reacting like this.

"Are you alright." The words finally escaped, he was aware he was repeating himself but words and thoughts escaped him, he hardly registered what Kai was telling him, he was yelling and angry but Rei couldn't grasp his words, he needed to know that the other boy was ok.

Kai sighed, closing his eyes and turned away from Rei. "I'm fine." The knot in Rei's stomach loosened slightly at Kai's reply. He nodded knowing Kai wasn't looking at him but uncertain of what to do, the room was suddenly filled with an awkward tension, or maybe it was simply that Rei was suddenly so aware of his surroundings.

Somehow Kai felt he needed to explain further "I'm not injured, don't worry about it." He didn't know how to explain without really explaining, he couldn't tell the other the reality.

"You don't have to say…I'm intruding, I know…I'm sorry." Still shaken Rei moved towards the door, leaving the room and the stiff air, he closed the door behind him, Kai didn't stop him.

Pulling his shirt over his head Kai dropped the stained white tee to the floor kicking it aside, 'that was weak'. He gave he actually gave and wanted to talk, he wanted to tell Rei, to stop the pleading concerned look in his eyes. Kai threw his head back, bumping it lightly against the wall behind him, he couldn't have another slip up like this, maybe having Rei around was too risky after all.

The ringing of his phone snapped him out of his mental self berating. Pushing off the wall he crossed the room, retrieving the phone from the side table where it lay since the night before. It had been an unusually quiet night, no phone calls from Russia, which meant they were on the move, and Kai was anxious for details.

The number written across the phone in digital lights was an unknown one, which only confirmed Kai's assumptions, it was from Russia. Kai dropped the shirt in his hand onto the bed before answering the phone and dropping down beside it.

"Hello" he spoke into the small black device.

"_You alright? You sound like you've had another attack."_ He knew his voice too well to be fooled; it was still a little hoarse.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Chto obnovleniya[4]." It didn't escape the voice on the other line that his friend was switching between languages, something was up, Kai only spoke English when he was on guard, something he hardly ever was with his Russian friend.

"_We're up north, just got here a few hours ago." _

"What took you so long you should have been there yesterday."

"_We got held up. The kid got sick."_

"On horosho[5]."

"_Yeah, still running a slight fever but he should be ok. __Chto sluchilosʹ Kai__[6]__?"_

"Nothing, just exhausted." And he was, mentally, and physically, he hadn't gotten any sleep last night, but then again he couldn't remember the last time he had a good night's sleep. "There's been a change in plans; I won't be coming until late."

"_When, Why, Is something wrong?" _the voice was suddenly anxious.

"Its fine I can't talk about it and I can't tell you when but I'll be there, I promise."

"_Horosho__, I'll keep you posted on the updates._ _Uvidimsya_[7]._"_

"Do svidaniya" he answered back hanging up the phone, and proceeding to get dressed.

* * *

Rei had left the room, crossed the flat and absentmindedly flipped the switch of the coffee maker on for Kai. He then dropped into one of the high barstools by the island counter where he sat now, head in his hands where his fingers ran agitatedly through his hair.

He couldn't stop the thought that had suddenly come rushing back to him. He had pushed them away for so long the thought the emotions, he had thought it was over, he thought he'd forgotten about it and moved on, but when he stood there before the other boy, pale and shaking slightly. When he saw the blood and the fear took over his mind, he couldn't think logically. The feelings had come rushing back. The feelings he'd squashed and pushed away, the emotions he'd worked so hard to get rid of.

Rei was sure this time it had been just for friendship, he didn't want anything more, or at least he didn't think he did. But the neko was slowly falling right back into his stupid, long forgotten crush on the older boy.

It had started months ago, at the start of the tournament, when he had first met the older blunette. He had been well aware of his sexuality from a young age, and had been rather good at hiding it, ashamed of what he was and of what the villagers would say, he was already unwelcome enough as it was. But when he had come face to face to the slate haired enigma that was his team captain, he wasn't so sure he was quite so disgusted with himself any longer.

It was strange in a way, when he looked at the other boy he didn't see harsh, cold, and stoic, like the others did. He saw hiding behind a mask, he saw mysterious, and as clichéd as it sounded he saw rebel, and he wanted to know. It wasn't until later, during the Asian tournament that he'd realized it wasn't his curiosity that fueled him, it was more. He craved for his captains attention. And as childish as it made him feel later, he wasn't satisfied when they learned something of their team captain as a whole, he wanted to know and only him. He wanted to know everything. But Rei was a village boy with nothing to offer and despite his cockiness no virtues to speak of and Kai would never look twice, even if he wasn't strait, but he was too perfect not to be.

The clink of ceramic against marble caused Rei's head to shoot up from his hands, Kai stood in front of him pouring coffee into a mug, and Rei suddenly felt embarrassed, as if Kai could read his mind.

"Didn't here you coming." He mumbled quietly at Kai's raised eyebrow, the other didn't answer, but sat down on one of the stools across the counter, a comfortable distance away, which was good, Rei was feeling too self conscious to want him any closer, apparently so was Kai because he usually sat across from him now he sat at the far end.

Rei fidgeting uncomfortably, just being in his presence made him nervous, but it would have looked just a bit suspicious if he shot up and left the room all of a sudden, so he didn't move, lest Kai catch on to his dirty little secret.

Eyes catching the steaming mug in Kai's hand, Rei suddenly remembered his forgotten, half made tea on the kitchen counter top. "Don't you have anything normal to drink?" Rei questioned suddenly breaking the awkward silence, doing what he did best, denying his discomfort.

Kai's brow creased in a confused manner, Rei found it kind of cute. "Check the fridge." He told him, still not quite sure what normal was supposed to mean.

"Something to drink that isn't alcoholic." Rei commented on the packs of beer and cold vodka that lined the fridge. That had been another surprise he had found upon staying with Kai, he drank, that Rei had no idea of.

"Soda" he shrugged.

Rei pulled a face, he hated carbonated drinks. "You know they clean out drains with that stuff, what about milk? Juice?" Kai shook his head at Rei's suggestions. "How can you have no milk?"

"Coffee cream" he shrugged again.

"That is so unhealthy." Rei reprimanded, Kai raised his eyebrow at the other boy but didn't say anything; he too found ignoring the issue to be the easiest was to solving the problem.

**TBC...**

* * *

[1] "I heard seven were killed, and five others injured."

[2] "Kawasaki's mother was the one in the next room over, that's why he didn't come in today, he says there no body left to cremate."

[3] "And they called it one of the smaller explosions; imagine if it was one of the bigger ones, the whole building would have come down."

[4] "What's the update."

[5] "Is he alright."

[6] "What's wrong?"

[7] "See you."


	4. The Plans That Go Astray

[A/N: This one took a bit longer to write but it is longer too. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the comments. Keep it up.]

_[Disclaimer: Insert disclaimer here]_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Behind The Mask**_

_**[4] The Plans That Go Astray**_

Rei scanned the shelves of the Zentai māto hypermarket with little to no concentration; frankly speaking he had far more important matters on his mind then what milk would be doing in the canned goods isle, of the corner convenience store. Yes it was in fact a convenience store, and Rei couldn't figure out for the life of him why it was labeled hypermarket, but that wasn't what Rei was thinking about either.

Realizing the milk probably wasn't kept by the canned soup Rei decided to switch isles, instead making his way over to the fridge in the back, mumbling something or other about not needing the large cooler in this weather. Taking the milk and orange juice of the shelf in front of him he dropped them into his hand basket and made his way toward the cashier.

Kai had handed Rei a considerably large sum of money on his way out, which he now pulled from his pocket as the man behind the register swiped his items and packed them away. Rei took the bag off the counter and the change from the cashier, leaving the store with a bag full of groceries, a mind still packed with questions, and a pocket 147 yen lighter than it had been when he had entered.

Rei let his feet carry him where his thoughts went, back up to the 4th floor apartment down the street. To be more accurate the sixteen year old blunette that occupied said apartment. Kai was like a riddle that simply couldn't be solved, an absolute conundrum, he had Rei stumped.

Taking the stairs back up to the fourth floor was no easy feat on his still sprained ankle but Rei decided braving another elevator ride was out of the question, in any case it would give him more time to get his thoughts strait. Between the incident that morning and grocery shopping Rei's scattered thoughts had become only more so.

Kai obviously had some sort of power in the BBA, judging by his interaction with Mr. Dickenson he had to have authority over him, but how did one get higher up than a chairman. Then there was the security measures he had attempted to go through with the night of the attack, that seemed a little strange, maybe Kai knew more than he let on.

There were the events of the morning to consider as well. Kai was in some way sick or hurt, but he'd acted as if it was an entirely normal occurrence, which Rei knew for a fact that it wasn't, he had after all shared a room with him for months, he would have noticed something.

Now that he had the main points all lined up in front him he came to the 'startling' conclusion that nothing actually added up. 'Great that helps'. Rei rolled his eyes at his brilliant revelation as he reached the fourth floor and made his way down the hall towards the flat, and hit the door bell.

The one that opened the door however wasn't Kai. She, yes she, was a small girl with black hair and bright blue eyes that looked slightly out of place between her distinctly Asian features. Rei stared at her, then checked the address on the door making sure he was in the right apartment before turning back to stare at her.

"Come on now, you'll let the cold in."The girl grabbed him by his arm and pulled him forward dragging him into the apartment.

"And you are?" Rei questioned the girl that seemed a little too at home in his captains home. He had been gone only twenty minutes and…oh

"Friend of Kai's." she replied over her shoulder as she made her way back into the kitchen. Rei felt as if his stomach had dropped out at her words, a conformation? Maybe not, most likely not. But Kai was a very private person, how close of a friend did this girl have to be to be so familiar with this place. Then again, Kai certainly didn't seem the type for that kind of relationship, if any, with anyone.

Rei followed her into the kitchen and lifted the bag onto the counter next to where she stood by the sink, water running, sponge in hand. Shaking his head dismissively he proceeded to empty the bag. He was jumping to conclusions, letting his paranoia get the better him, there were a lot of things he didn't know about Kai, she could after all just be an old friend, but the possibility of another option still made him feel threatened.

"The names Nataliya" said now taking the carton of juice from his hand and putting in the fridge. "Nataliya Yatsuma."

Rei gave her a strange look "My dad is french, he took mama's name when they married." She explained shrugging her shoulders. Rei nodded taking two cans of tuna from the now mostly empty grocery bag; she took that from him too. "The Japanese have a strange way of showing their pride I guess."

"I'm-" he began to introduce.

"Rei Kon, I know, not a single self respect beyblade fan who doesn't." she grinned putting away the rest of the contents of the bag and throwing it out.

"You blade?"

"No. Don't even really like the sport that much, but growing up with Kai makes it hard to break the habit of keeping track." So she grew up with him. Rei sat on one of the high barstools.

"Hi." The hyper tones of the girl sounded from behind him, Rei looked up to find Kai walking over from the balcony across the room. He nodded to her in greeting, had he not known she was here, did she have a key to the apartment.

The strong sent of smoke invaded his senses as Kai passed him, he'd been smoking. It was a familiar scent one he'd smelled often, especially towards the end of the tour, but he never did recognize as cigarettes, or attribute it to Kai for that matter.

* * *

"You know that battle with Bryan was absolutely brilliant." She told Rei as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Could have gone better." Rei commented, still a little bitter about the injuries he'd received. Kai came out of his room; he had disappeared beyond the door somewhere around 45 minutes ago, after a short slightly irate exchange with the girl next to him, in which Rei had caught the word fine, no, room, and now. It was times like that that Rei really wished he'd learned Japanese.

He made eye contact with her before inclining his head towards the door, seeing as he had yet another phone call. She stood making her way over to the door way and scanning the room with her eyes, before smiling in satisfaction.

"Good. I should go now" she said taking her jacket from where it was draped over the back of the smaller sofa and slipping her arms into the sleeves. Kai nodded snapping his phone shut as he did. "I'll see you around." She said by way of fare well and made her way to the front door, showing herself out. That was an awkward encounter to say the least.

Kai dropped down onto the sofa next to Rei, right next to Rei. "Doesn't your ear hurt from talking on the phone so much?" He commented, making conversation was always a good way to distract himself from Kai. Rei decided his methods of distraction weren't 100% full proof when Kai only smirked at the comment, in a very sexy manner one might add.

"We're leaving in four days." He said, Rei didn't question him, letting Kai take control was always the best way to handle a situation when dealing with the older boy. Christmas was in seven days time, if Rei wasn't mistaken, and Kai wanted to be in Russia before the 25th.

"How do you know her?" Rei asked, the question had been nagging at him since he had first found her in the apartment.

"Our fathers were business partners." He shrugged getting up and moving towards the kitchen. Rei nodded, it had taken all of 5 minutes of watching their interaction together to realize they really weren't that close at all. She would come to the apartment every once in a while to clean up and make sure Kai hadn't somehow drowned in the mess he made, and that was it. He didn't trust her with his secrets, but he knew her well enough to know she wouldn't try and find them. To her he was a friend someone who took care of her when she needed it, but it was not a mutual understanding, she knew virtually nothing of Kai's life now.

"She said you grew up together." Kai nodded. "You don't seem so close."

"We grew apart." He replied, "People change." And understatement but it would do.

Rei watched as Kai opened the fridge, extracting a bottle of clear liquid and pouring half a cup out over ice. He wrinkled his nose as Kai..., the stench of vodka already filling the room.

"Isn't it a little early for alcohol" Rei commented noting the time, about 3.45, the sun had yet to set and it wouldn't for a long while.

"Arent you a little old for milk" Kai fired back casually, raised eyebrow and all, eyeing the glass of white liquid on the table before the neko. Rei crossed his arms at that and stuck his tongue out childishly, turning back to the muted TV screen, Kai smirked.

* * *

It was strange to him that after all these months Rei was only now beginning to notice all of his captain's incredibly unhealthy habits, ok they were downright self destructive. The older boy was currently out on the balcony, in the freezing cold weather, 'probably smoking another cigarette' Rei thought, it would be his fourth today, yeah he had counted.

'Speak of the devil' Rei smiled at the familiar sound of the balcony door opening and the rush of cold air that followed him in as he closed the door behind him.

"Have you packed yet?" Rei asked from his spot on the couch where he flipped through channels on the large screen TV. It was the 21st of December late in the evening and they would be traveling the next day, just after sunrise.

Kai didn't answer him, but he hadn't left the room, Rei could still hear his light footsteps on the carpet. Seconds past but Rei could hear nothing.

The sudden weight on the back of the couch made Rei tense slightly, the close proximity of the blunettes lips to the side of his face made his breath catch in his throat. Rei closed his eyes against the feeling of the gentle fingers that brushed the side of his face. The hand guided his face to the others, gold met crimson, and he lost himself in those crimson eyes.

Soft lips caressed his; Kai's lips, he gasped, the lips pressed gently against his, and Rei pressed back. His hands buried in the dark blue locks, pulling the other closer, needing more. He moaned as fingers brushed lightly against his neck, tongue brushing against his lips, Rei obliged, he could never deny the other boy.

Rei's moans increased, filling the room at the feeling of Kai's tongue against his, lips moving against each other unhindered by the awkward angle, Kai's tongue massaging his own. It was becoming increasing hard to breath but Kai didn't pull away, Rei didn't want him too. Rei fought for breath, he couldn't hold any longer, he couldn't breathe.

He gasped shooting up from where he lay on the couch, but he hadn't been laying a minute ago, he was breathing heavily, gasping for air, and Kai had gone. Rei stared at the empty space before him; unable to think strait, what had just happened. A sudden sound from behind him caused him to whip his head around suddenly; Kai was walking in from the balcony doors.

Rei froze, suddenly even more confused than before, Kai had still been outside. Rei brought his hand to his head as realization hit him. He dragged his hand down over his face and dropped back onto his laying position on the couch as Kai walked over.

"You alright?" Kai asked his voice apathetic, Rei suddenly felt him so callous, so unlike what he'd been just a minute before.

Rei rolled his eyes up viewing Kai from the upside down angle. "Fine." He mumbled. "I just…" he trailed off unsure of what to say, but thankful for the blanket that covered the lower half of his body, it hadn't been there when he had fallen asleep.

"Nightmare." Kai assumed.

"Huh?" It was far from a nightmare.

"You were moaning in your sleep." Kai explained. Rei couldn't be more thankful for the other boy's inability to tell a pleasured moan from a pained one.

"Have you packed yet?" he asked, not knowing what else to say, hey his luck had been pretty good so far.

* * *

Rei pulled the thick black boots on over his socks and ankle brace before fixing the hem of his black jeans and straitening. His bag was by the door, packed and ready, and Kai had yet to emerge from his room.

Abandoning his spot near the entrance Rei crossed the small stretch of floor to the kitchen, setting the coffee maker and flipping the switch. He pulled a mug from one of the cabinets and set it on the table waiting for the machine to finish brewing the dark liquid that was the blunette's addiction.

Kai appeared in the doorway of his room minutes later as Rei poured the dark liquid into a mug on the counter. Crossing the room he dropped his bag on the floor by the doorway and continued over the bar where Rei slid the mug to him across the counter top. Kai sat on one of the high barstools and passed Rei a thick black coat over the bar.

"What's this?"

"You'll need a heavier jacket once we arrive. The cold could aggravate you injuries, there's no use taking the chance." Kai replied not looking at him.

"Thanks." Rei mumbled awkwardly, Kai's tone left no room for argument.

Rei turned to the fridge retrieving the carton of orange juice and an empty glass before returning to the bar. "How are we getting there?"

"Cab" he answered drinking from his mug contentedly. Kai was absolutely addicted to his coffee. Two days ago they had run out of beans and Kai couldn't get his morning fix, let's just say it was not a very pleasant morning.

Rei didn't sit, instead taking his now full glass of orange juice and crossed the kitchen to dispose of the now empty carton. Leaning against the counter he turned to face the other boy, just as his phone began to ring. Kai picked up, speaking quietly into the small black device as he sipped his caffeinated goodness.

Rei looked on, not wanting to look away, the flow of words in the foreign language were somehow soothing when heard in the low deep voice of the sixteen year old boy. His hair, still wet from his earlier shower, hung limply before his crimson eyes. He seemed so at ease, a slight smirk on his lips as he spoke to the person on the other line, Rei envied him.

The blue markings were back on his face, they hadn't been there for quite some time, he never wore them in the house, the made him look so untouchable. The shirt that Kai wore was that of a dark, almost black, navy blue color that accented his eyes. He wore dark jeans and a black leather jacket. The sight of him was stunning; Rei couldn't take his eyes away.

"Come on." The sound of the his voice punctured Rei's thoughts, he preferred when the boy spoke Russian. Lost in his thoughts Rei hadn't notice, Kai was standing now, draining the contents of his mug and leaving it on the counter. Rei followed suit, finishing his own drink before leaving it in the empty sink.

"Shouldn't we wash-"

"Leave it, Nataliya will get it." Right she did have a key, somehow that knowledge still bothered Rei The fact that she could walk in at any given moment.

Kai slung his large duffle bag over his shoulder. Crossing the room he locked his bedroom door as Rei slipped on the coat Kai had handed him earlier. It was a little big for him, seeing as it was Kai's, but Rei preferred it to his own. He smiled slightly, liking the warmth and of the coat, and the fact that it still smelled of Kai.

The blunette walked past him leading the way out the door and to the elevator and Rei followed, grabbing his bag by its handle as he went.

* * *

The cab was warm, and Kai sat in the back seat by his side. He had taken off his jacket sometime in the beginning of the ride and draped it neatly over the seat between him and Rei. Rei still wore his wrapped cozily around him, not willing to part with it anytime soon.

The car ride was long, and quiet, they drove out past the still sleeping city to its outskirts. It was 6.53 on Kai's watch when the cab pulled to a stop outside…well it was just outside, in a wide open field, in the middle of nowhere.

Getting out of the car Rei followed Kai, who appeared to know exactly where he was going despite there being no where to go. The cabby followed behind them, carrying both their bags.

An air field Rei soon realized, spotting the large figure of what appeared to be a small private airplane a little way's off. It was white with a large HE printed just behind the wing in the same royal blue as the carpeted stairs the descended from it.

The cabby left the bags by the bottom of the stairs, according to Kai's orders, before being paid and dismissed by the teen, who then picked up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and took the stairs up into the plane. Rei followed him, taking his own bag as he went.

As expected the interior was luxurious, each chair equipped with a small personal Television for the convenience of the passengers The HI emblem once again emblazoned on several spots of the interior.

Rei dropped his duffle on one of the empty chairs in the front of the plane before venturing towards the back and picking out a seat near where his captain was already settled head back, eyes closed.

Being a member of an international beyblading team, Rei had of course taken a private flight on multiple occasions; this however was unlike the small jets often provided by the BBA's transport service. For one thing the royal blue interior was far from similar to the dark orange of the BBA's trademark, and the HE would instead read BBA.

"Kai, what does HE stand for?" Rei questioned, assuming it would lead to the answer of another unspoken question like 'where the hell did you get a private jet that isn't property of the BBA.'

"Hiwatari Enterprises." Was the monotone answer of the older boy, to which Rei faltered for a minute.

"W-wha..." Not the most graceful of replies but Kai understood despite the lack of coherence.

"Hiwata-"

"I heard you…" Rei cut him off, receiving a Raised eyebrow and one eye blinked open. "…but what?"

"It's a business corporation in Russia. Head of the beyblade industry, we sponsor the BBA."

Rei gaped wide eyed at the older teen across the aisle, suddenly realizing why Kai had so much power in the BBA. "We as in you and you're grandfather." Rei questioned after a short silence. The hum of the engine could be heard as the plane was began to move down the runway.

Kai rolled his head to the side finally looking at Rei dead on.

"Right stupid question-"

"No."

"What?" Rei was confused now if not Voltaire than who.

"No, Voltaire doesn't own any part of it."

"Then who?"

"It was my father's business." He stated simply. The words rang out in the quietness of the room. Kai had never spoken of his family, he hardly mentioned his grandfather and never anyone else.

"Was?" Rei asked, Kai turned away from him, facing front again.

"It's a part of my inheritance." He continued ignoring Rei's comment. "But I don't get full ownership for another two years." When he turned 18. Rei heard him, but only vaguely far too interested in his previous statement.

"Did you know them?" he asked. He didn't need to elaborate.

"I don't remember." he answered his voice and expression apathetic, and his eyes empty, but Rei knew better. "I was six." The words slipped out, he didn't know why he said them he just did. The room fell quiet and Rei wondered briefly about the 'family' he would be spending Christmas with, maybe Kai had siblings he hadn't spoken of.

He'd been an orphan from such a young age, Rei could relate to that. "I never knew my parents." He spoke Kai turned to look at him and for a minute their eyes locked. Rei didn't see pity in those depths, he didn't see sympathy or someone trying desperately to relate. Rei was relieved that Kai only listened completely passively.

"They were murdered…by hunters." Nekojin hunters. "They found me on the outskirts of the village…the villagers did." He paused he'd never talked about it before, but he knew the story be heart, he'd replayed it to himself a million times over. "The elders raised me; Lee's grandfather, so we grew up together, them and the white tigers are the only family I've got."

"Some family." Kai said quietly, Rei didn't reply. Kai was right after all, but he didn't know the half of it.

* * *

They landed it Moscow airport 9 hours later, Rei had slept most of the way, not having slept much the night before. The sun was low in the sky and looked to be about ready to set. Rei wasn't too sure he wanted to get off the plane; Russia after all was not his favorite place in the world, far from it.

"Need a push." The sarcastic tone of his team captain came from behind him.

"No thanks." Rei answered back sarcasm ringing in his own voice. Yeah, this was definitely the last place he wanted to be, Kai or no Kai.

"Having second thoughts, it's too late. Move." Kai was definitely in one of his better moods today, hence the sarcastic teasing, or maybe it was just being. Rei wasn't sure Kai actually was home sick, the boy after all wasn't the sentimental type, but the constantly open windows definitely gave the impression of it.

Rei did move, bag in his hand and pulling the jacket closer around him at the sunned onslaught of biting cold wind. Kai followed, once again donning the black leather jacket though hung open. There was a limousine waiting for them off to the side, and they approached it, Rei all too eager to get out of the cold.

Sliding in Rei took his seat across from Kai, dropping his bag on the floor by his side so as not to ruin polished beige leather interior. Somehow despite the relaxing atmosphere and the cozy warmth of the car Rei found it difficult not to be on edge, he wasn't exactly accustomed to this sort of luxury.

"Is this property of the company too?" Rei asked a little bitterly, where was all this luxury three weeks ago, when they were traveling around on busses with broken heaters and staying in beat down hotels. That reminded him, "Where are we staying?" he asked not waiting for Kai answer the first question, he knew he wouldn't anyway.

"Don't worry about it." That always seemed to be his answer, but Rei found it difficult not to worry. He wasn't a charity case, but somehow Kai made him feel like one.

Twenty minutes in the toasty enclosure, watching the beautifully snow paved streets of Moscow pass by, found them in the heart of Moscow. The long black vehicle passed through a large decorative gate and pulled to a stop before the tall elegant looking building in the center of the large estate, Rei had never seen this part of the city before.

The door was opened by a middle aged man in a classic chauffeur's uniform. The elder brunette bent his head in a bow like gesture as the two slid out of the car into the open air.

"Welcome sirs." was his humbled greeting as he straitened. Kai nodded to him in acknowledgement, allowing him to take his bag, Rei did the same though not entirely sure why they didn't just let the bellhop get it. That, however, was entirely irrelevant so Rei discarded the thought and followed Kai through the silver encrusted mahogany doors of the _Andreeva Palace_ hotel.

The luxurious interior of the building certainly did justice to the architecture and surrounding buildings. From the sight of the reception area alone Rei almost turned tail and ran, he didn't have much of his tournament earnings left, and Rei was positive one night in this place cost more than everything he owned lumped together, which wasn't much considering.

The deep red of the carpeting gave off the impression of a 'red carpet', and the golden chandeliers and tables accented the color beautifully. The remaining furniture in the room was of a dark brown, and the walls an eggshell color.

The hotels employment was decked out in the finest designer suits and uniforms, each with a golden name tag pinned to the breast of their suits. The visitors were another story entirely. Dressed in the latest of Paris fashions, overpriced shoes and bags and cell phones that probably cost more than Rei could imagine. Diamond rings and gem encrusted eyewear, fur coats and fur lined boots, Rei definitely didn't belong here.

"Kai um…" but when he looked to the side the older had gone, across the reception and at the main desk the blunette stood speaking to a man behind the desk. Thanking god for the protection of the expensive looking jacket Kai had loaned him, that made him look the least bit presentable, Rei, very self-consciously and very quickly, crossed the room to the counter where his captain stood.

He was conversing now with who appeared to be the manager, a middle aged man with graying hair and a straight face. Rei waited unsure of what else to do, feeling out of place he averted his eyes to the floor all of a sudden feeling as if ridiculing eyes watched him.

"Let's go." The deep voice of the older boy caused him to look up. Still insecure he followed close to Kai to the elevators at the far end of the room.

Once alone in the elevator he turned to Kai, his nervousness of the luxurious environment allowing him to forget his other discomforts.

"Kai-" he was cut short, Kai already knew what he would say.

"_The Andreeva Palace_ and the entire surrounding estate are property Hiwatari Enterprises."

"That means, you own this place?"

"One of our more successful projects, Beyblade isn't the only industry we dominate."

The rest of the 41 story elevator ride was a quiet one in which Rei processed his newly acquired information. Kai was the owner of a multi-million dollar company that was the head of not only the beyblade industry, but apparently tourism as well, Rei was afraid to wonder what else the enigmatic boy had up his sleeve.

When the elevators came to a stop on floor number forty one the two boys stepped out of the elevator and into a small but lavish entrance way with large double doors in the center. The limousine driver stood by the door their bags at his feet waiting.

Kai approached the door, pulling a Key from his pocket he slipped it into the slot on the large mahogany door and turned.

"Thank you Sergei, Vy mozhete poĭti [1]."

"Dah, ser [2]." he bowed again before heading towards the elevator.

Kai took the bags from the floor pushing the door open to allow them both entrance into the suite. Stepping through the now open doorway Rei followed him into what wasn't actually a suite, but an entire mansion on top of 40 floor building.

Rei passed the spot where Kai had dropped their bags by the door pulling off his shoes as he went, leaving them on the hardwood floor by the entrance.

The kitchen was built much in the same fashion as the one in the flat back in Tokyo, this one with deep mahogany and a dark green marble. The floor around the large double doors was hardwood, blending well with the deep crimson carpet of the rest of the room, the furniture all of black oak and velvet.

Kai was halfway across the room taking off his jacket to sling it over the back of the black velvet two seater.

"I'll show you your rooms." Kai spoke, inclining his head to a doorway to their left that held an ascending stair way. Rei followed Kai across the room and up the stairs, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he went.

To say that his surroundings were lavish would be the understatement of the century, Rei couldn't imagine spending a single night in a place like this, let alone a couple days, he still found the unprecedented luxury rather uncomfortable.

Kai's phone rang as they neared the top of the stairway pushing open the swinging door he reached his hand into his pocket pulling out the small black device and putting it to his ear.

"Hello." He spoke into the phone, continuing down the hall, Rei followed still scanning his surroundings.

"_Kai, gde ty byl, ya pytalsya svyazatʹsya s vami vesʹ denʹ __[3]__."_ The panicked voice came over the line, unlike its usual calm teasing tones.

"Tolʹko chto prizemlilsya, chto sluchilosʹ [4]" Kai answered the others tone making him nervous.

"_Chert vozʹmi ty ne dolzhen priĭti__"_ he'd stopped walking now, focusing all his attention on the voice over the phone. _"Kai, __Ne hodi nikuda, ne vyhodya iz doma. __[5]__"_

"chto sluchilosʹ [6]."

"_On ushel, Kaĭ, ushel __[7]__." _his voice was suddenly quiet as he spoke the words as if afraid to say them. Kai swallowed hard his face paling.

"How? What happened?" choked whispers barely escaped his lips, The sound scared Rei.

"_Ya ne znayu, Ya ne znayu __[8]__"_ the turmoil in his voice struck Kai.

"YA idu [9]."

"_Niet, vy ne mozhete, pozhaluĭsta, Kaĭ niet __[10]__.__" _

"YA ne mogu ostavitʹ tebya, kak eto! YA na moem puti [11]." Kai answered trying to keeping his panic in check but it showed on his pace. With shaking hands he shut the phone gripping it tightly for a minute as he collected himself before turning and heading back towards the stairs.

"Kai where are you going, what happened." Rei called after him grabbing his arm around the elbow, he was already on the second step. Rei froze Kai's arm was still shaking.

Kai wrenched his arm from Rei's grasp "Something's come up, I have to go." He spoke averting his eyes, embarrassed at his show of emotion, but there was no time for this he had to leave now.

"I'll go with you then." He was worried, and he didn't know anything here.

"No!" Rei flinched at Kai's raised voice. "I can't take you with me, Sasha will be up in a few minutes you'll be fine." He said continuing down the stairs in a rush.

"who? And how long will you be gone."

"May be a few days, not long." his voice was urgent.

"A few days!" they were standing in the room they had first entered into now, Kai putting his jacket on and grabbing a set of Keys off the rack by the door.

"I'm leaving you Sergei and the car." He turned to Rei's anxious expression. "I wouldn't leave you here if I didn't know you could handle, but I can't take you with me." He opened the door and walked out slamming it shut behind him.

"Well which is it?" he mumbled under his breath to the now empty room.

* * *

Kai had been driving at high speeds for four hours now and was quickly nearing his destination. Up in northern Russia, the sleek black car glided through the falling snow, unaffected by the icy streets beneath it, though that was due partially to friction of the tires being high enough to melt the ice.

When the car skidded to a halt some twenty minutes later before the grand mansion his friend had spoken of in the phone calls Kai threw the door open, sliding out of the car. He turned to face the manor not moving, he just stared. Inside was something he never thought he'd have to face. Kai slammed the car door shut, stepping around the car he leaned against the warm hood, thrusting his hands in his pocket.

He had acted strictly on impulse, without even thinking the sound of his friend's voice over the line had made him act so irrationally. But he was here now, and what was he to do but go to them waiting inside the house. They needed him, or did they, maybe it was just what he wanted to think, they had done so well without him.

Kai through his head back, staring up at the dark grey swirls above him, any minute now his fear would get the better of him, like it always did. And minute now he would get back in the car and had back for Moscow, and the penthouse. But it didn't happen, once inside there would be no denying it, there would be no more running away, he needed to fix this, what he'd broken, he needed to try.

Kai stood making up his mind, there was no turning back now, slow steps carried him closer to the closed door up the walkway, his boots growing heavier with every step. He raised his hand and clasped his fingers around the heavy brass knocker, no turning back now. And then he released it, watching the intricate ring drop against the hard wood, the sound resonated in his ears and through his brain, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, Kai Hiwatari faced his problems head on.

Seconds past and fear flooded through him, what if he had been too late. What if they'd all gone. Anxiety flooded through him, what if…he stopped, there was a sound like footsteps on the other side of the door. He closed his eyes begging it to be one of them.

When the door knob turned his eyes snapped open in anticipation, and the door followed their lead. And the teenage boy that stood over the threshold laughed, faint and humorless, as if in relief. When he opened his mouth to speak the words didn't come and he just shook his head, stepping out onto the front step he wrapped his arms around the blunette, burying his face in the color of his jacket. Kai embraced him back, pulling him closer, the familiar red hair brushing his cheek.

**TBC...**

* * *

[1] 'You may go.

[2] 'yes, sir.'

[3] 'Kai, where have you been, I've been trying to reach you all afternoon.'

[4] 'Just landed what's wrong.'

[5] 'Damn it you should have come.' 'Don't go anywhere, don't leave the house.'

[6] 'What happened.'

[7] 'He's gone, Kai, gone.'

[8] 'I don't know, I don't know.'

[9] 'I'm coming.'

[10] 'No you can't, please Kai don't.'

[11] 'I can't leave you like this! I'm on my way.'


	5. Caged And Stag

[A/N: Ok, I'm terribly sorry for the delay really but with finals and midterms and all that juk, plus the traveling i really haven't had much time to update. So to make up for the delay I have a little surprise...DOUBLE UPDATE. Yup yup, two chapters. So If you're anything like me you'll rush through this first one just to get to the one with Kai and Tala, not that I don't love Rei and everything but chapter 6 is just soooo much more interesting, i actually had a little trouble writing this one cuz I was so excited to do chapter 6.

Also, there is something else I'd like to adress. If you're into writing fiction there is this new thing called the Beyblade Community Project (BCP) where each chapter of the story is writen by a different author. It's really fun and interesting new twist to fanfiction, with all the different writing styles and ideas. We've got the first four chapters done and are looking for an author to the 5th and onward, hope you'll check that out. If you're interested the profile page is here: .net/u/2647718/

Now on to the story. ]

_[Disclaimer: Insert disclaimer here]_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Behind The mask**_

_**[5] Caged And Stag**_

The scrape of the key in the lock alerted him to the presence on the other side of the door. Rei shifted his position on the black velvet couch he had settled on after Kai's departure, intent on gaining an un-obscured view of the front door. He watched alert as the polished silver handle jerked at the turn of the key. Sliding lower into a slouching position where he sat until he was convinced he wouldn't be spotted on entrance, Rei waited. The slow turn of the knob unnerved him, when had he become so impatient.

When the 'intruder' pushed the door open and stepped over the threshold Rei had a full view of the older man, as intended. Tall and broad shouldered with graying hair. He wore a crisp black suit not entirely unlike the ones of the uniformed men in the hotel below, though with slight alterations. The man was clearly not a threat.

Rei stood as the man turned away from the now closed and locked front door. "Mr. Rei Kon." He supposed, his voice strongly accented but the words clear.

Rei nodded. This must be the guy Kai had mentioned, he couldn't place the name though, he had been too distracted at the time to grasp a word the other boy had said.

"Sasha Fiialkov." He inclined his head in bow like gesture as the chauffer had done with Kai. "I serve master Hiwatari." Rei nodded he had figured as much. "If you'll follow me sir, your rooms are right this way."

Rei did follow him, back up the stairs and down the hallway Kai had taken him until they stopped at a door, four down from where they had entered, on the left side of the corridor. Sasha stopped by the door, stepping aside to allow Rei access into the room.

"Thank you." Rei said, and watched as Sasha nodded and turned back to his work, leaving Rei by the door that had been recently dubbed 'his rooms'.

Turning the knob, Rei opened the door, entering into the dimly lit room, the only source of light being the thin sliver of sunlight that escaped through a crack in the barrier of the thick curtains. Rei flipped one of the multiple switched to his right, turning on only the first level of ceiling lights, bringing the room into dim glow.

The walls were stark white against the pitched black of the thick carpet, the curtains a deep burgundy. The king size bed centered on the right wall of the room, far too large for just one person, was decorated in sheets of white accented with black markings, not unlike that of a tiger, and a thick comforter to match. The numerous pillows that took up almost a quarter of the bed were of similar tones of black, white, and red, a small glass covered table positioned on each side.

The wall opposite the bed was equipped with a, large screen, plasma TV upon a low TV stand, along with multiple other appliances, some of which Rei had never seen before. The dressing table also to his right, adorned with a large mirror, was of the same black wood and silver markings as that of the rest of the room's furniture.

Rei was in awe, as everything else Kai owned, this place was the absolute epitome of lavish and luxury. Rei stepped onto the fluffy carpet of his newly claimed bedroom floor, and crossed the room to the curtains on the other side. Pulling them open to reveal the large bay windows that took up most of the wall, he brought the room into the light of the dull Russian afternoon sun.

Rei stared around the room somewhat like a child in a toy store, taking everything in. The two yet to be explored doors were what caught his eye next. Settling for the one closest to him, he approached what he assumed would be the closet, turning the knob he pulled the door open. Rei wasn't disappointed, just thoroughly surprised as he did indeed find a closet. A large walk in closet possibly bigger than the room he had occupied back in Kai's flat, he wouldn't even compare it to his own.

Turning quickly he closed the door behind him, leaning up against it and squeezing his eyes shut tight. A couple seconds went by and he opened them again, nope everything was still there. Turning around again he pulled the closet door open once more, only to find it had yet to shrink.

Closing it once more he made his way over to the other door, wondering what else someone would put in a bedroom, Rei pushed the door open. The sight that greeted his eyes was that of a large sink set in the background of a marble tiled wall and floor. The bathroom was large and, you guessed it, pretty damn lavish. The crystal taps of the sink glistened in the light of the open window. And the tub was complete with Jacuzzi taps and a golden framed glass door.

Closing the bathroom door Rei backed out into the main room shrugging off the coat he still wore as he went. He suddenly realized how cold it was in the house in the absence of his captain's warm coat. Laying it out on the bed he scanned the room once more, this time searching for the place where he had dropped his bag. Damn, he must have left it down stairs.

As if on cue there was a knock on the door. "Master Rei I have brought your bag." The voice of the elder man spoke from the other side of the door.

"Come in." Rei called in answer.

The door opened and Sasha entered placing the bag neatly on the floor by the door he turned to Rei, "Lunch will be prepared shortly." He informed.

Rei nodded "I'll be down in a bit." And Sasha left closing the door behind him.

Crossing the room for his bag Rei picked it up, carrying over to the bed to place it on top as he searched through it for something warm and comfortable wear. His mind lingering momentarily on Kai's own forgotten bag in the downstairs sitting room, as he pulled from the depths of his duffle a pair of black sweatpants and red sweatshirt.

Rei changed quickly, unable to withstand the bone chilling cold air against his bare skin. Folding up his clothes he left them on top of the still open duffle bag deciding he'd unpack later.

Turning to leave his eye caught on the small electronic device sitting on the table by his bed. He smirked, then again lunch could wait, some bragging was definitely in order. Crossing the room he snatched up the phone from its cradle, dropping back into the multitude of overly stuffed and fluffy pillows he dialed the number to the Granger dojo.

* * *

Placing the phone back on its cradle Rei stood and stretched in an incredibly feline like manner, a smirk still plastered across his face. Tyson's constant urging to explore the rest of the pent had done little for his already dangerously mounting curiosity. But that would have to wait for now he decided, already making his way towards the door, his stomach protesting violently at his neglect. This time Rei actually managing to get out of the room and down the stairs before anything else of interest caught his eye.

Entering into the main sitting area he found a large silver cart, covered in cloth in the center of the room. Sasha stood by, awaiting his arrival. He nodded to him as he approached, informing him briefly that he would return to work now in the hotel, and that if there was anything he needed he should just call in on the intercom. Rei only nodded allowing the man to go.

* * *

Rei finished off his breakfast/lunch near one hour later. Laying the cloth back over the silver room service cart he stood and stretched, making a mental note to call up Sasha to get it later.

Straitening up he headed back towards the kitchen, beyond the island counter that acted as a separator between the sitting room and kitchen. Rei's eyes landed on his destination, the fridge. Pulling it open he scanned the contents for something to drink. Settling for a carton of lemon iced tea he grabbed it off the shelf, setting it on the counter before beginning to search the cabinets for a glass.

Rei poured himself a glass then, replacing the carton on the fridge shelf, he leaned back against the counter enjoying his drink.

Kai's sudden departure was slightly troubling to say the least. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it. One thing was for certain he had never seen the older boy so panicked before; it was worrying to think what must have happened to affect him such a way. He'd have to call him later, at least to make sure…well he didn't know, Kai wouldn't tell him anything, he knew that. Maybe just to hear his voice over the line, to make sure he was ok. He couldn't get the image of Kai's wide fearful eyes out of his head.

But then again he didn't have a number to contact him on. Rei sighed in defeat he'd have to ask Sasha, maybe he would know how to reach the boy.

Depositing the now empty glass into the sink Rei exited the kitchen. He should have washed it, he should have called room service for the tray, he should go upstairs and get some sleep, there were a lot of things he should have done at that moment, but he was feeling too restless to do any of it.

With his mind going a mile a minute constantly switching from Kai to his own dilemma Rei ventured through the large double doors at the left of the room, feeling that maybe a self provided tour would distract him for a while, or at least give him something to do.

Shelves, shelves upon shelves upon shelves of nothing but books. He was in a library, a rather large one at that. He wandered between shelves, past table and window seats with beautiful views of the Moscow sky line.

Reis eyes scanned the shelves, most of the books were Russian, a few of the selections seemed to be old almost ancient tomes.

Rei spent some time in the room, pulling out books and scanning the contents, those he could actually read of course, but Kai had books in multitudes of other languages, Dutch and Latin, Italian, even some in Chinese. It was safe to say Rei had never taken notice of this side his former captain before. Kai had always been the aloof and mysterious, self-important, arrogant teen with no regard for the lessons he'd been taught as a boy, who would have known there was a scholar inside. Of course that wasn't for certain, for all Rei knew Kai could never have touched the books in that room, they could have been easily ignored, they could even belong to that mysterious family of his they were supposed to be meeting.

Placing the book he'd been looking at back on the shelf Rei ventured down the aisle to where a large window displayed the view Moscow city. He shook himself as thoughts of where the older boy might be came to his head once again, this distraction thing wasn't working. He sighed heavily and turned from the window, maybe exploring a different room would keep his attention better, he never had been one for reading. Closing the Library door behind him Rei crossed the entrance room to the door by the stairway.

* * *

She let the door fall shut with a bang as she crossed the room to the two-seater black velvet couch. Turning with a heavy sigh she dropped dramatically over the side of the couch, her boot clad legs hanging over the edge.

Rei stared eyebrows raised in confusion, who the hell was this girl. She blinked at him, pushing herself up into a sitting position and cocking her head to one side.

"I know you." She said confused.

"Umm…Who-"

"Wait, don't tell me I know this one." She cut him off trying to think who he was.

"Rei Kon" he said.

"No that's not it." She shook her head ignoring his Raised eyebrows.

"Who are you?"

"Leilah" she smiled carelessly at him lying back down on the couch in her previous position.

"And…is there a last name that goes with that."

"nope" she shrugged, "just Leilah." Before shooting back up into a sitting position. "Kon!" she exclaimed.

Rei was slightly taken aback, what she was doing.

"You're Rei Kon, the guy who kicked Bryan's ass in the Russian finals of the tournament last month." She exclaimed.

"So I noticed." This girl was making him feel increasingly sarcastic at the moment.

"You got beat up pretty bad didn't you, though seeing him lose for once was rather amusing." She rambled, "So where's Kai."

Rei shrugged at that. "He took off a couple hours ago, didn't say where."

"Well that's lame of him." She commented, to which Rei again raised his eyebrows at her, that had to be first.

Leilah stood, brushing the invisible dust on her jeans. "It's so cold in here." She commented under breath, crossing over to a near invisible panel in the wall that Rei hadn't noticed before. A low beeping sound could be heard as she fiddled with the buttons before closing the panel again, turning back she smiled. "There, that should do it. You up for some hot chocolate?"

Rei nodded but she was already in the kitchen pulling two mugs from one of the overhead cabinets. This girl was too strange he had never met anyone like her before, though she did look slightly familiar. With her lavender hair and eyes, he only new one other person with those features, and it was absolutely impossible for her to be of any relation to _him_.

"Are you going to help me out or leave me hanging here?" the hyped up girl called to him over her shoulder. And Rei stood, belatedly following her into the kitchen.

* * *

"Yes!" Leilah celebrated another victory. Arms in the air still clutching the controller in a death grip as the next level began. Rei sighed, sitting on the couch behind her, he never had been much into video games, but this girl was pretty good at them.

"Haven't you had enough yet?" Rei asked voice monotone and practically screaming boredom. She shrugged, not taking her eyes off the screen. They were in the rec room, Leilah sitting on the floor leaning against the couch playing one of the multiple game systems connected to the large screen TV on the opposing wall. She had been hooked for something like 4 hours now.

Rei sighed letting his head drop back against the arm of the couch he was lounging on. The game hadn't really caught his interest, he had fallen asleep sometime within the four hour interval, but the deafening sound of firing bullets that came from the surround sound speakers didn't let his bliss last for long.

His mind drifted back to the blunette that had disappeared so suddenly nearly 7 hours before, Kai hadn't called and no one knew where he had gone, and his phone had been out of service when Leilah hat tried to call. It wasn't as if he hadn't pulled the same stunt before about a million times, but Rei still worried, this time seemed different. His eyes wandered to the lavender haired girl sitting at his feet, maybe she knew, she seemed to be very familiar with the boy.

"How do know Kai?" He asked suddenly, he didn't know why it slipped out, he hadn't even been aware he wanted to know.

She paused her game, placing the controller by her side she looked over her shoulder at him. Their eyes met for a minute, her gaze made him nervous. Then she smirked, "Kai's like a brother to me." She answered the unasked question, the one she knew he really wanted answered.

"That's not what I asked." He covered.

"I know." She smirked again shrugging one shoulder. Now he was curious, why didn't she want to answer the question.

"So are you going to answer it?" Rei asked beginning to squirm; she turned back to the game smirk still in place he was reacting just like she wanted him to.

"Nope, maybe later." She shrugged, saving the game and shutting down the system, she stood up a stretched. "Don't see why you care anyway." She crossed the room, heading for the phone beyond the billiard table.

"I don't, and what are doing?" He asked lowering his feet to touch the wood paneled floor as he moved to stand.

"Calling Kai, you wanted to talk to him didn't you?" refraining from the clichéd 'why ask' comment.

"You know where he is." He asked, completely missing the fact that he hadn't told her he had wanted to talk to him.

She shrugged, "I can take a guess" she dialed the number and held the receiver to her ear as the phone rang at the other end of the line. Rei crossed the room to stand next to her waiting. When the muffled tones of his captain's voice sounded over the phone, she passed it to him, not saying a word.

"Hello…Kai-" he began only to be cut off by the other's demanding tone.

"_Where did you get this number." _

**TBC...**_  
_


	6. Bury My Beating Heart

[A/N: I personally love this chapter, it looks amazing in my mind, I hope I didn't destroy it when I typed it out. a couple comments before hand:

Sophia is the maid - just thought I'd let you know even though it should be blindingly obvious

Most of the dialogue is in Russian - that's why it looks like / / this / /

If you're confuse by the end of this chapter don't worry it's still Kai/Rei - To be explained later

I love a good review

And don't forget to check out BCP - the story being worked on is an interesting read and getting involved makes it that much more interesting

ENJOY]

_[Disclaimer: Insert Disclaimer Here.]_**_

* * *

_**

**_Behind The Mask_**

**_[6] Bury My Beating Heart_**

/ / Idiot / / he mumbled weekly into his shoulder, the leather of his jacket, now warm from Tala's breath, muffled the sound, but he still heard it. The redhead pushed him back, staring at him with those ice blue eyes. / / I should hit you. / / he said, / / You weren't supposed to come. / /

/ / It's too late now, I'm already here. / / He answered back. And Tala rolled his eyes at his friend's reply, grabbing him by the sleeve to pull him into the house, he closed the door behind him.

/ / So what happened. / / Kai turned to him once they were safely sealed away from the cold. / / I thought you said he was doing better. / / His voice was low and calm, he'd managed to collect himself over the span of the four hour car ride, it appeared Tala had done similar.

/ / He was. / / Tala said, voice equally as calm / / It wasn't the fever. / /

/ / What? / / Tala turned leading Kai through the unfamiliar mansion that had once belonged to Spencer's mother.

/ / Sophia found him this morning, when she was bringing up his breakfast. / / He explained to Kai, following closely behind. / / He had been fine this morning she woke him up and everything, only left him alone for a couple minutes to get him something to eat, that's when it happened. / / He started up the stairs to the second floor. / / She found him hanging from the ceiling fan in his bedroom, stripped completely naked. / /

Kai stopped in his tracks frozen, and Tala turned to look at him. He didn't need to speak; Tala already knew all the questions he would ask.

/ / It just doesn't make sense though, not suicide, not Ian, especially not now. / / Tala shook his head.

/ / Do you think… / /

/ / I considered it, / / he began again turning once more to continue on his way, / / but there were no signs of struggle, nothing, it was as if he'd really done it himself. / /

They were silent after that, as they walked along another hallway in the large mansion. They came to a stop before the two familiar figures of their teammates, one leaning up against the wall, staring up, it seemed at nothing, and other sitting hunched over on the floor eyes never leaving the door on the opposing wall, but not seeing either.

/ / Guys. / / Tala's voice broke through the silence, and the boys turned slowly to face their captain, but it was the boy that stood to their captain's right that caught their attention. Bryan only stared with empty eyes before turning his eyes back up to the ceiling. Spencer smiled weakly in recognition, managing to croak out a hoarse 'Hey' before turning to stare at a spot on the floor before him.

/ / Bryan- / / Tala began but the boy only pushed himself off the wall and left the corridor the opposite way they had come. Tala stepped forward, meaning to go after him, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

/ / Leave it, / / Kai said / / later. / /

Tala sighed heavily, clenching his fists he braced himself, and turned for the door across the hall from where Spencer sat eyes still trained on the carpet. Opening the door he signaled for Kai to follow him.

A cold emptiness filled him as he stepped over the threshold after Tala. The room was near empty, and still warm from the heater blowing in the corner. The bed was bare, the sheets that had once been upon it left on the floor in the center of the room, under the ceiling fan, nothing else in the room was of much importance at that point.

Passing Tala he approached the still mess of sheets on the floor, slowly kneeling beside it. His hand shook slightly as he grabbed hold of the sheet, still moving as slowly as possible, waiting for someone to break out laughing, telling him it all some twisted joke.

Sucking in a heavy breath he pulled back the sheets. Empty eyes stared at the young face of violet haired boy that lay beneath the sheets. Skin paler than normal, and lids shut over magenta eyes. Kai's hand came to rest on the boy's neck, just above the where the nonexistent pulse should have been beating. How irrational, as if the others wouldn't have checked.

Hand still gripping the sheets just below his shoulders, Kai closed his eyes, letting out a heavy breath he pulled the sheets back over his friends lifeless body, obscuring him entirely from view.

/ / Bryan cut him down. / / Tala told him still standing by the door; he didn't need to see it again. / / But his eyes had already been closed. I'm really not sure how to call this, but if it was murder, then they know where we are and we have to run. But how can it be. / /

Kai stood from his spot kneeling by the body and walked passed Tala, wordlessly. Tala followed him out, closing the door silently behind him. The corridor was empty now, but for him and Kai, and Tala crossed the hallway and, placing his hand on the other boy's arm, he led him away from the door.

Kai didn't know where they were going, or how long they had been walking, it seemed like forever, he just wanted to sit down, but Tala kept walking, and he kept following. His mind was complete mess again, he'd only just grasped the boy's death now he had to work through how and why. His head was pulsing.

Kai wasn't aware of where he was until Tala's hand gently pushed him into a stool. They were in a kitchen, somewhere in the house, and Spencer and Bryan where somewhere in the room as well, it didn't matter where.

Words were tossed back and forth but Kai paid no attention, how could this have happened. It was unfathomable.

/ / Kai. / / He looked up as a mug of steaming coffee was placed before him. / / It's instant, the machine burned out last night. / / Kai nodded numbly.

/ / It's fine. / / It was strange. He'd faced this before, yet it still felt the world was crashing to an end, even though he knew it wouldn't. It still felt like he was going through this for the first time, even though he wasn't.

Kai drank his coffee in silence, the strange aftertaste told him there were traces of alcohol in the drink, and he thanked Tala silently. Clearing his mind a bit, he listened to the others discuss their next move. Ian needed to be buried, and he needed to get back to Moscow, preferably with the other three.

/ / Where's the maid that found him? / / he asked suddenly.

/ / She's been hiding out somewhere in the basement since this morning. / / Tala replied.

/ / Have you seen her? / / Tala shook his head. / / Well find her, she might know something. / / Tala nodded. Kai was still dead set on this not being a suicide, he just didn't know how.

/ / Kai, you look like shit. / / Tala commented minutes later as Kai drained the contents his mug.

He smirked faintly, / / feel like it too. / / He mumbled, swishing around the remains of his coffee in the mug.

Tala took the mug from him. / / How long has it been since you actually slept. / /

/ / Four days, maybe more. / /

/ / Definitely more. Come on. / / He deposited the mug into the sink and pulled Kai out of his chair. / / You need to sleep. / /

/ / Find Sophia. / / He called to Bryan over his shoulder as he led Kai once again out of the room.

* * *

His eyes burned as he lay there, awake, but unwilling to open them, but he didn't have much choice, he couldn't sleep either. Forcing his eyes open he blinked away his sleep blurred vision, waking up had always been the most difficult part of his day. A feeling nagging at the back of his mind told him there were more important things happening, but he couldn't remember what.

Staring around the room things began to register in his exhausted mind, for one thing this wasn't his room, any of his rooms. And for another, Ian was dead, that's right this was Spencer's house, he recalled the events of a few hours before, how long had it been. Kai pushed himself up into a sitting position in the cluttered bed. Tala, he'd been there before he fell asleep, where was he now.

The clock read 5.17, it had been nearly two hours since he'd fallen asleep, no since he'd entered the room, other things had happened before that. The door across the room opened, letting in a wave of steam, and Tala. And his sleep deprived mind was just beginning to register what it was exactly that had happened before he fell asleep.

Tala crossed the room to him, as he pulled the covers up around himself, suddenly feeling the cold. As the other boy leaned forward he leaned up, accepting the chaste kiss.

/ / We shouldn't. / / Kai whispered when the other boy pulled away.

/ / We already have, Kai. / / He answered back, kissing him again before lowering himself to sit on the edge of the bed, he brushed a few stray hairs away from Kai's eyes. / / What's going on Kai, there is something else happening that you're not telling me. / /

Kai shook his head, / / it's nothing. / /

/ / It doesn't seem like nothing, you're a mess, and you've been a mess since before I called you this morning. Did something happen back in Japan? / / That was when the phone rang, the shrill sound breaking through the quiet.

Tala reached for the phone and, picking it up, checked the caller ID. / / It's the pent. / / He said, confusion written on his face. Seconds passed before Kai's eyes widened, finally registering who would be calling in from the pent house, he took the phone from Tala.

/ / Hello. / / He spoke into the phone.

"_Hello…Kai_" the voice on the other line caught him off guard.

"Where did you get this number." He demanded suddenly, shocking the other voice into momentary silence.

"_I didn't…Leilah gave it to me._"

"She's there?"

"_Yeah, she got here a couple hours ago. Kai, what happened, are you ok._"

"Fine. Listen, don't leave the building for anything, and if you can avoid it don't leave the house either, at least until I get back."

"_When's that?_"

"Tomorrow at the latest. Make sure Leilah stays inside as well."

"_Ok…Kai…Did something else happen._"

"Not now, we'll talk when I get back."

"_But…_"

"Not over the phone Rei." Tala's head whipped around to stare at him at that point, and Kai inwardly cursed himself for his carelessness.

"_Alright…Bye._" The conversation ended with that, and Kai dropped the phone onto the mattress next to him, and ran his hands over his tired face.

/ / Rei as in Kon? / / Tala asked causing him to look up again. Kai nodded. / / Is that what's been going on. / / It was a statement rather than a question.

/ / There was an attack at the Dojo a little while back, that's when we noticed what was going on. Someone's after him Tala, it could be anyone, but their obviously dangerous, they've already proven they're capable of just about anything. / / Tala listened eye's telling the other boy to continue. / / There was an accident on the road the day he was supposed to fly back to China, that's why he missed his flight, ended up at the dojo, and then the dojo was attacked that night, they were after him I'm sure of it, and the accident and everything, it was all set up. / /

/ / After that he was in the hospital for a while, because of the attack, someone blew off a bomb in the hospital the night I got him out, a couple hours before actually. Dickenson was going to just leave him there, he was convinced it would be safer. I picked him up on my way back from Kyoto, didn't want to leave him in one place for too long. Whoever's doing it knows too much about him for comfort. / /

/ / Do you think it might be… / / Tala spoke up when Kai had finished.

/ / No / / Kai shook his head. "I considered it but it doesn't make much sense, if they really wanted to get to me there are a million other ways they could have done it. A million other people more effective than an old teammate I'm prone to turning my back on."

/ / So then why didn't you just leave him alone, It's not you're business It's the BBA's. / /

Kai looked up at him / / The BBA are incompetent fools, he'd be finished before it even started if I hadn't interfered when I did. / / he looked away then, / / besides I couldn't just leave him there, he's got no idea how serious this could be, and we still don't know who would be after him. / / He had told Rei that he was his responsibility until he returned safely to china, a lie. Kai was never responsible for any of them, Dickenson was the one responsible, and even that responsibility had ended when the team had landed in Japan. No matter what others liked to think, or what he liked others to think, he couldn't just leave the kid for dead, he wasn't that heartless.

Tala sighed heavily running his hand through his hair, still damp from his shower, there was too much going on all at once. / / the hearing's today / / Kai spoke, his voice low, when the room got too quiet.

Tala turned to him. / / Don't worry about it, there's too much evidence against him. / / that was another reason Kai hadn't slept, anticipation. Tala stood suddenly, / / I need to go see what's going on with the others, maybe they got something out of Sophia. / / He said. / / Why don't you shower and relax a bit, I'll be right back. / / Kai nodded, and the other left the room.

Pushing the cover back, Kai stood, the cold air assaulting his exposed skin as he crossed quickly to the bathroom Tala had exited not long before. Kai turned on the water, the sound of the fluid running through the pipes and into the ceramic tub calmed him only slightly. Scanning the small room his eyes landed on the small stereo at the far end and he crossed over to it, flipping it on, and turning the volume down. He didn't need it loud, just on, just to break the quiet. Kai hated the quiet, feared it even, something that had set in back during the abbey days, back in the dark…no he wouldn't think about that now.

Shaking thoughts of the darker days from his mind he stepped into the tub. 'good, the waters still hot.' He though letting the warmth wash over him as he got his thoughts strait.

Once relaxed he let his mind wander to the problem a couple halls down from here, maybe even a couple doors, he wasn't sure where exactly the kid was, just somewhere on this floor. Ian had definitely been murdered, that much was clear in his mind, the question was how. With no sign of struggle, the room was perfectly fine, his eyes had been closed as well, that meant he hadn't been fighting it, how could it have been anyone but himself.

Were there marks on his body, any sign of him being injured? Kai couldn't remember, all that registered in his mind was the blank face of his ever sleeping comrade. Maybe he should look at the body again, maybe then he could figure something out. But he didn't know if he wanted to see it again.

Maybe it was suicide. They only way it couldn't be was if…Kai froze…maybe that was it, it made sense…unless…but no, that had to be it. quickly finishing his shower Kai shut the water off, he really did need to see the body again. Grabbing the only towel, damp from Tala's use, off the rack he stepped out of the tub, heading for the still open door when a sudden wave of nausea washed over him.

Gagging, and body jerking violently he grabbed the end of the sink for support, trying to steady himself. When the bout of coughing over came him he leaned over the basin, he suddenly felt drained, and his vision beginning to blur. The coughing was worse than usual this time leaving a strong and painful burning sensation in his chest and throat.

His entire body heaved forward when the blood and bile rose in his throat, the acid burning at his insides. He vaguely heard a frantic voice in the back of his mind but the blood rushing in his ears blocked everything out as he heaved forward, gagging again. Red splattered across the sink and he reached out with a shaky hand for the faucet. But another hand was already there, and the water already running diluting the crimson red to a pale pink.

/ / You alright? / / It was Tala's voice that spoke up when he stopped coughing, nodding he splashed water over his face, and rinsed out his mouth trying to wash away the metallic taste of the blood.

Pushing himself up strait he accepted the small dry towel Tala offered him, drying his face with it, as the world came back into focus. The hot water was running again in the bathtub behind and steam once again filled the bathroom.

/ / What happened? / /

Kai shook his head, leaning back against the sink, breathing heavily , trying to regain his drained strength.

Tala sighed heavily, he wasn't sure he could take much more of this. / / I got you some clothes / / he said indicating to an outfit hung on the towel rack, they were his own clothes. / / the maid didn't- / /

/ / I need to see the body again. / / Kai cut him off pushing himself off the sink to retrieve the clothes from the rack, and dressed quickly, / / I think I know what might have happened. / /

/ / Kai… / /

/ / Take me there. / / he said turning to the older boy, and Tala obliged, as much as he didn't like it, he wanted to know what had happened too.

* * *

Just as he had expected, the mark on his neck was not nearly deep enough, nor dark enough to kill him. But two other marks on the small body were.

Bruises. Faint and almost nonexistent but they were there, a pale purplish pink, the size and shape of a single finger, one at a spot between his right shoulder and neck, and the other on his left side, between two of his upper ribs. Sambo, he'd been strangled by Sambo, and hung there for his team to find.

Kai's fist connected hard with the floor, as he cursed heavily under his breath.

/ / What is it? / / Tala asked from behind him.

/ / Suffocation, by obstruction of the jugular vein and carotid artery. / / his voice still hoarse from the earlier attack

/ / What do you mean, that doesn't make any sense / / Bryan protested, he'd obviously been hung. And Kai turned to look at the two over his shoulder.

/ / He was only hung after he'd been killed. / / he stated. Tala's eyes widened. / / that part was just for kicks. / /

Bryan cursed loudly as Kai covered the body and moved to stand. / / If you look now you'll find the markings there, by the time you'd seen him it was too soon for the bruises to have appeared, that was the plan. / / Boris hadn't expected Kai to show, as far as he knew he was still in Japan, which was good. If Kai knew Boris, he would have retreated as soon as the deed was done. The mistake that he had made here was using a technique he had taught them himself in the abbey. It had been another part of their training, the Russian style of martial arts was not known to many, but Kai knew it too well.

/ / We have to go. / / Bryan turned to Tala. / / as soon as possible. / /

/ / No, now's too soon. We should wait until after midnight. / /

/ / You're only giving him time to rethink his options! We've already waited long enough! / / Bryan countered, voice rising.

/ / He's already re-thought it a thousand times or he wouldn't have made his first move. / / Kai answered back calmly. / / It will be easier to lose them at that time, that's when they'll least expect us to move, so that's when we'll leave. I know you don't trust me but you're going to have to for now. / /

/ / So give me a reason to. / / Bryan voice rose angrily.

/ / By now Boris' men have already retreated, he's biding his time before he makes his next move. / / Kai explained his logic. / / Considering everything he'll either expect us to be here for a couple more days, until the burial, in which case we don't know what really happened, or leave right away, meaning we've figured it out, probably faster than he'd expected, in which case we'd already be gone. Since we haven't yet made our move, he'll think we haven't figured him out, he'll wait for news of the death to reach the media or something similar, and then strike thinking he's caught us off guard. We've already unknowingly lured him into a false sense of security, so we'll leave a couple hours before sunrise just to be sure, that's our best option. / / Bryan had forgotten how well Kai could read Boris, he'd always been one step ahead of the sadistic director, even as a child.

/ / And the body? / / Tala cut in over Bryan's shoulder, already knowing what the other boy would say.

Kai looked away / / We can't risk Boris coming back for it. / /

/ / What are you trying to say? / / Bryan narrowed his eyes at him.

/ / We don't have another choice. It has to be cremated. / /

* * *

Bryan hung up, placing the phone back on its stand he turned to the group of three sitting around the island counter in the center of the kitchen. / / 7.00 / / he said / / that's the earliest they can give us.

/ / 7.00 is fine. / / Tala answered, taking another large gulp his single-malt scotch whiskey. Kai sat across from him, cigarette between his lips, and his own glass of beverage in hand, and Spencer, further down the counter, picking blindly at the label of the bottle, ripping the decoratively printed words _Highland Park_ to shreds.

Kai stubbed the near burned out cigarette in his hand before pulling another of the white sticks from the pack and lighting it.

/ / Stop that, you're going to kill yourself. / / Tala said, not looking at him, eyes instead staring at empty space on the counter before him.

Kai shrugged, taking a sip from his drink.

/ / I want to bury him here, the ashes I mean. / / Spencer spoke suddenly, for the first time since Kai had arrived, they all turned to him. / / Up on the hill under the tree, It's a nice spot. / / his voice was tired.

/ / It is a nice spot. We'll bury him there then. / / Tala nodded but Kai didn't hear what came after that, his cell phone, on the table before him, had begun to ring.

Picking up, Kai answered the voice on the other line. The man spoke urgently, about something that had gone wrong, but Kai didn't react at first, on a day as packed as this nothing could faze him. That's what he thought before his lawyer relayed the message he'd called for.

All eyes turned to him when the glass he'd been holding slipped between his fingers to clatter on the countertop, spreading its contents over the surface. Kai stared wide eyed at an empty space somewhere beyond Tala. No one made a move to clean up the mess.

/ / Shit. / / Tala rose from his seat suddenly cursing loudly as the liquid began to pool towards him. Grabbing napkins from the counter behind him he and Bryan began mopping up the mess. Kai still speaking into his phone hadn't taken notice of a thing.

/ / Kai, what happened. / / Tala urged when he had hung up the phone and slipped it into his pocket.

/ / I need a TV, where's the TV. / / Kai spoke urgently to Spencer, still sitting at the far end of the table. Spencer nodded, and stood to lead him out of the room, Tala and Bryan exchanging looks before following the other two out.

In the TV room Kai flipped quickly through channels, looking for a news broadcast that would screen what he was looking for. Finding one he let his arm drop at his side still clutching the remote. They all listened intently, anger rising uncontrollably as the news of Voltaire's victory filled the room.

/ /…Cleared of all charges. The tycoon has regained all rights to his Business Empire as well as custody of his grandson, international Bey Star and champion, Kai Hiwatari. Kai is currently living somewhere in Tokyo, details of his whereabouts are unknown but… / / the woman on the screen kept talking, but he didn't want to listen to this he didn't want to hear that Voltaire had somehow payed his way out of another one.

Kai raised his arm numbly to turned the TV off. / / But what about all the evidence, all the experiments. / / Spencer's voice was still low and deep but, edged with anger.

Kai shook his head, / / Too much fucking influence. / / he said quietly, turning to leave the room, he didn't know where he was going, he just needed to breath.

* * *

What little belongings they had were packed away in the car in front of the house, Kai's car. It was two hours to dawn, and they were up on the hill in the back, underneath the oak tree, under the fading black of the sky. And beneath the rock before where they gathered was nothing but a jar full of ashes, the remains of their friend.

Spencer stood in the front, he'd always been the closest to Ian, they'd grown up together, before the abbey days, in that rundown orphanage and on the streets of Moscow. / / Come on. / / he said turning away from the plain stone that marked the boy's resting place, and turning to descend the hill. / / We should go now, or we'll miss the night. / / And Bryan followed him, heading around the house towards the car. Tala and Kai didn't move.

/ / He was so excited, when he heard you were coming. / / Tala said from over Kai's shoulder. / / you know he looked up to you a lot, even though you weren't all that close. / / Kai had left not too long after Ian had been introduced to the group, and he had barely known the kid. As much as he hated himself for thinking it, Kai was relieved it hadn't been one of the others. / / Bryan kept arguing with him, telling him you wouldn't show, but he didn't believe him. / / he let out a fake humorless laugh. / / Figures that you'd show up after…He'd be happy anyway, to know you came for him in the end. / /

Kai turned now to face Tala, / / and who did you believe. / /

/ / I wanted to believe Ian…but we all had to be realistic. / / It was hard to hear, but it was the truth. / / I didn't expect you to come, I kept thinking something was going to happen at the last minute. And then you told me you had to delay…but you'd never lied to me before, never broke a promise…I didn't know what to think. / / Tala turned then ready to head down the hill towards the car, they were running late after all. / / I'm glad Bryan was wrong. / / he said before continuing down the hill.

Kai sighed heavily, running his hands through his hair, he followed the others down the hill and around the house.

**TBC...**


	7. To Complicate Things

_[A/N: I've just realized that the URL for the BCP didn't show up so here it is again : _h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / u / 2 6 4 7 7 1 8 / B e y b l a d e _ C o m m u n i t y _ P r o j e c t

_there's another story up so check it out if you're interested.]_

_[Disclaimer: Insert Disclaimer Here.]_**_

* * *

_**

_**Behind The Mask**_

_**[7] To Complicate Things**_

The whir of the spinning top filled the room as the small metal object steadily picked up speed. In one of the training rooms adjoining the gym, surrounded by enough equipment to make Emily and her precious research center look like a joke, Rei sat cross legged on the floor next to one of the smaller testing dishes, his eyes trained on the blur of silver metal before him.

It had been a good three weeks since Rei had picked up his blade and actually had a go with it, the longest three weeks of his life, and possibly longer than any break from blading he'd ever taken, and Driger wasn't cooperating very well.

"Well his spin slowed down considerably." Leilah reported from behind one of the less complicated machines along the wall. "That explains why the energy scanners readings are so low, the spins not fast enough to generate that kind of energy."

Rei sighed, grabbing the top from the dish and looking at it closely, "any idea why?"

"Nope, that's the extent of my knowledge on beyblades." She shrugged, grinning.

"Perfect." He mumbled under his breath fiddling with the parts, "Where's the chief when you need him."

It was nearing 9.00 in the morning, and Rei, as was the norm lately, couldn't sleep. He'd come down from his room two or so hours earlier to get some practice done, with the week he'd had it had been rather difficult to do anything really. Leilah had met him down in the basement gym not too long ago.

She yawned, "Can we get something to eat now, you've been at this for two hours." She pushed herself off the chair she'd been sitting on and headed for the door, and Rei followed her through the main training area, with the large central dish, he couldn't get over how amazing this place was. "There's an even better one down in the plaza, almost as big as the pavilion." She informed, catching him staring.

"Really?"

She nodded continuing through another large, almost empty room. "Too bad we're on lock down." She rolled her eyes, referring to Kai's orders to stay put.

The central gymnasium was equipped with mats and punching bags and various other pieces of state of the art equipment, and two adjoined locker rooms at the far end. Exiting the gym they passed through a long hallway with multiple other doors he hadn't entered, most of them were locked, Rei assumed it was because Kai hadn't been home in a while, but one of the doors Rei knew lead to the rec room.

Down the hallway and up the stairs at its entrance, the two ended up on the first floor landing of the main sitting area.

Rei's face paled, his entire body freezing over at the sight that met him, of the four teenage boys that seemed to have just walked through the door. Eyes wide and jaw dropped he froze in his spot, the demolition boys, the same boys that had nearly tore apart their team, stolen their bit beasts, and had him hospitalized where standing in his captains living room, and Kai, well he seemed to act as if this were an everyday occurrence.

"It's not polite to stare Kitten." The deep gruff voice of his worst nightmare rang in his ears as the larger boy pushed past him and up the stairs, duffle bag over his shoulder. But it was the reaction of the girl next to him that really shocked him out of his mind.

"Hey to you too Bry." She called up the stairs after him, voice ringing with sarcasm as he flipped her off from around the corner. She shrugged, heading into the living room.

Rei watched dumbstruck as she embraced Tala first then Spencer, before moving over to Kai, and then freezing in her spot, as if just having realized something. She took a step back before looking back at Kai, "Where's Ian?" She whispered almost afraid to say the words only loud enough for the boys surrounding her to hear, but Rei's heightened feline senses caught the feint words from across the room.

The circumstances made it almost obvious, Kai disappearing suddenly after some kind of emergency call from St. Petersburg and coming home with frighteningly subdued Tala, an angrier than usual Bryan, Spencer in a dull trance, and no sign of the small violet haired boy. Anyone who knew the boys so closely could see it plainly.

There was no answer, and the tears welled up in her eyes as she stepped towards Kai again before throwing her arms around his blunette captain and crying silently into his shoulder.

Rei didn't know what to think, or how to react, or why either of the two were taking the presence of the enemy so lightly. Or how the girl somehow managed to get her arms around Kai without him ripping them off, or why Kai was hugging her back, but now wasn't the time to worry about that.

Leilah pulled back wiping at her eyes, she swallowed hard and forced a smile on her face. "I'm fine" she said to no one in particular, almost as if she was trying to reassure herself. Before turning and walking back past Rei and hurrying up the stairs. "I'll be right back" she whispered as she passed him, her voice choked and strangled. And Tala followed her up the stairs, not saying a word as he passed by Rei.

Confusion was written all over the neko-jin's face, it was clear enough that this all had something to do with that phone call the day before. Rei was obviously missing something, something big, or maybe more than just one something.

"What's going on?" Rei said suddenly angrily, finally having gotten over his shock. "What are _they_ doing here?" he shot glaring at Spencer as he too passed on his way up the stairs, carrying both his and Tala's bags with him. The large boy didn't retort, and that was a strange occurrence in and of itself.

"They'll be staying here." Kai replied calmly, moving into the kitchen to pick up the intercom.

"What do you mean they'll be staying here?" Rei advanced into the room reaching the bar. "They're the enemy."

"They are not." Kai answered monotone as usual, as if he'd expected this conversation.

Rei's eyebrows rose, "mind explaining that one?" His cocky attitude came through in his voice. The naturally curious dark haired teen was through with being kept in the dark.

Kai looked at him over his shoulder, "They're staying and that's final, if you have a problem with them you can be the one to go." Rei flinched at the bitterness in his captain's voice, realizing for the first time that he'd never been on the receiving end of his captain's anger, and he didn't want to start now. The words stung but he swallowed them. Maybe he had stepped out of line just a bit, it was really none of his business the kind of company Kai kept, especially considering all the trouble older boy was going through because of him.

"Are you at least going to tell me what happened?" Rei tried calmer this time.

"Nothing that concerns you." Rei couldn't help the anger that rose within him this time at the other boy's reply, but he tried to keep it in check, remembering what had happened last time, but Kai was making it increasingly difficult.

"Is there a reason you're being so off with me?" Rei pressed a little angrily, "Kai!" he yelled, face heating up with anger when the other boy didn't answer him, and Kai having picked the intercom off its stand replaced it and turned to face the shorter boy.

"What do you want, Kon." Kai sighed heavily, tired eyes locking on to the boy across the counter. Rei realized for the first time since Kai walked in that the blunette seemed a little off. His normally milky complexion had paled to an almost waxy white and the exhaustion written on his face made him look almost human.

Rei's breath caught in his throat, still leaning over the counter, suddenly distracted by the boy across from him, all the anger went out of him. "What did happen to Ian?" Rei whispered, almost afraid of the answer, finally making the connection as realization struck him, Leilah's tears, Kai's shaking hands, eyes wide with fear, and now the boy's absence. All of this had something to do with the small violet haired boy.

Kai averted his eyes, unable to look at Rei as he spoke, his eyes locked onto the wall somewhere beyond the neko-jin. Kai ran his hand through his hair in agitation. "Ian won't be coming." He said finally after a long silence.

Rei stared at his captain head cocked slightly to the side waiting. "He's dead." Was the monotone reply of the slate haired enigma across the counter. Rei's eyes widened, tanned hands gripped the edge of the counter, it was one thing to suspect it, but another thing entirely to hear it said out loud. The confirmation was shocking.

The only sound in the room was Rei's harsh breathing, as he continued to stare wide eyed at Kai.

"H-how." Rei breathed out Kai shook his head, focusing his attention back on the black haired neko sitting at his counter.

"Murdered." Was the one word reply, but Rei didn't need to hear more, more wasn't important, it was unessesary.

Kai turned away from him, had picking up the intercom once again, and was speaking into it, the Russian words reached Rei's ears but he didn't move from his position still leaning over the bar top, fists clenched painfully against the marble surface. 'Who would have…'

Rei dropped into one of the barstools that lined the counter, resting his elbows on the counter top he brought his hands to either side of his face, massaging his temples. 'Murder…was that why Kai had brought them here…to watch over them, no that couldn't be it, it wasn't as if they couldn't take care of themselves.' Rei wasn't sure how long he sat there, staring out ahead of him, trying to make sense of what was happening. Why was it that his life was suddenly thrown into a whirlwind of fear and suffering, everywhere he looked.

"ona zasnula [1]" The words were Russian but the voice wasn't Kai's, and it didn't take a genius to figure out who was the one talking. Kai, still on the intercom, made eye contact with the voice behind him and nodded as he continued to speak into the phone like device.

The person came around the counter and into the kitchen where he opened and closed cabinets, moving things around for a couple minutes before flipping on the coffee maker. Mumbling some more in Russian, the redhead came into Rei's line of sight, just as Kai was hanging up on the intercom.

Kai turned to Tala, speaking to the boy in his native tongue. Rei watched them, not really seeing. This situation was so much bigger than just Ian, for the Demolition Boys to seek out Kai for help, it had to be so much bigger than any of them could handle on their own. Rei wondered briefly if this had anything to do with his own situation, it seemed impossible, what connection was there between him and the Russian team…absolutely none as far as he knew.

The sound of foreign words reached his ears and he blinked up at the redhead before him. The kitchen was empty but for the two of them. "Where's Kai?" he asked suddenly realizing the absence of the older boy.

"Kotyata strashno? [2]" Rei glared at the other boys smirk, Tala knew all too well that Rei couldn't understand was he was saying. Tala chuckled and Rei couldn't help the feeling of anger that rose in his chest, how could he be so unaffected by the death of his teammate.

"Drink this, it will help." he smirked placing a mug Rei had only just noticed on the marble counter top before him.

Rei stared at the offending almost black liquid in the large ceramic mug. The strong aroma filling his senses, one didn't spend seven months with Kai Hiwatari and not know what coffee smelled like. Rei had never tasted the drink before, and he eyed it warily, regardless of how Kai felt, he still didn't trust the Russian teens.

"It isn't as if I'd poison you or anything" he shrugged moving back across the kitchen to lean against the far counter, "Kai wouldn't be too pleased." He said, cynical smirk still in place. His feline senses hadn't picked anything up, but he continued to stare at the mug with apprehension.

"Do you know who did it?" Rei asked after some silence, referring back to small violet haired boy that had once been his bitter enemy. Tala's expression didn't change as Rei expected it to, the cynical smirk remained fully in place, if not more sadistic, but his eyes had darkened, leaving none of that amused mockery of before.

"Stay out of things you don't understand, Kon." He replied belatedly, "Curiosity did kill the fucking cat."

"Yeah, well satisfaction fucking brought it back." He sneered at the other boys joke.

Tala chuckled again, and Rei wasn't sure why but he suddenly got the feeling they did know who had done it.

"You going to drink that?" Tala said eyeing the forgotten mug of coffee, a challenging look in his eyes, as if daring him to drink it. And Rei took the mug in his hands not liking this, but he'd be damned if he turned down a challenge from the older boy.

Raising the mug to his lips he took a large gulp of the warm liquid, before making a face. Silently congratulating himself on not spitting it across the kitchen once the bitter taste met his tongue, he silently reminded himself never to attempt the drink again.

"Maybe you should have tried it with cream and sugar?" Tala smirked, amused at the other's discomfort and Rei gave him a dirty look, grabbing the sugar and cream from the opposite side of the counter and pulling them towards him.

* * *

The clink of the ceramic mug against the glass showcase sounded through the silent tension of the room. Bryan was well aware of the presence of his former teammate stand just beside him, but he chose to ignore it all the same, he didn't want a confrontation, it was easier just to be bitter.

/ / I had a feeling I'd find you here. / / The deep Russian words of the younger boy reached Bryan's ears but he didn't answer, opting instead to continue watching the photographs enclosed in the glass showcase before him, as if they would somehow come alive. The trophies that lined the shelves around them were of a similar manner, engraved with their Russian names, they spoke of a once victorious team. But it wasn't the team's victory that troubled Bryan now, it was the team.

/ / We need to talk about this. / / Kai spoke up again, the lavender haired boy having nearly forgotten his presence was caught slightly off guard by the words but he didn't flinch.

/ / So talk, I have nothing to say. / / He spoke finally acknowledging the other boy's presence, though he didn't turn to face him, he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he had his full attention.

/ / I'm not going to make excuses for myself. / / Kai said, his voice calm and quiet as he spoke, never taking his eyes from Bryans back. / / I messed up, I shouldn't have run like that, without even saying a word, I could have at least come back. But the fact is I didn't. / / Kai paused for a minute not knowing what exactly he wanted to say, they both knew the entire story, but there was still so much that needed to be said, Kai didn't know where to start. Bryan didn't reply or show any signs of having heard a word he said, but Kai knew he was listening either way.

/ / I was…scared, alright. I didn't know how else to react, half the abbey was burned to the ground, the experiments all destroyed, Boris was going to have my head. At that point I had no other options. / /

/ / You could have faced him, like the rest of us had to, we had to face him for you. / / Bryan almost growled out.

/ / You know my punishments have always been a million times harsher than any of yours, that's why I couldn't come back, imagine the hell he would have put me through for running away. I really wouldn't have come out of that one alive. / / Kai answered back silencing Bryan again, he knew this all already, hearing it again only aggravated him more. There had been no other option, but it had still felt like betrayal, it had still hurt. / / I couldn't contact you after that, because of Voltaire, I didn't realize you didn't know what happened. Maybe I was being selfish at the time but… / / Kai trailed off.

/ / So you're asking me to forget, that you turned your back on us, to save your own damn skin, you want me to just forget that for two whole months we thought you were dead. / / Bryans voice rose as he spoke, finally turning to face Kai with anger in his eyes.

/ / I'm not asking you to forget anything. / / Kai spoke in the same monotone voice.

/ / No your asking something much harder, you're asking me to forgive. / / Bryan clenched his fists as he spoke, his teeth gritting in anger. If Kai wasn't to blame, than no one else could be, who else could he blame for Tala's pain, who else could be blamed for Ian's misplaced admiration who else was to blame for Spencer's silent grieving. / / If you'd been there, if you'd seen, you wouldn't have been able to forgive you self. / / His voice came out low this time and his eyes glazed over, directed at the floor, as if he was looking something that wasn't really there, something that hadn't been there for nearly five years. Bryan knew he wasn't making sense but now wasn't the time for logic, he was too angry to care.

/ / I know. / / Bryan's head shot up and his eyes landed on Kai, that had been a reply he hadn't expected. / / It's only natural that you'd be a little bitter, we were only kids then, we didn't get that we couldn't protect each other from every kind of pain that came our way… / / Bryan's eyes widened slightly at those words, was that what he had been trying to do, but that kind of heartache wasn't something someone could stop. Had he been trying to protect Tala from losing Kai. / / …I just think it's time we all let some things go. / /

Bryan turned around, his hand reached out to grab the mug of slowly cooling hot chocolate off the showcase before him. / / It's not that I don't trust you, / / Bryan began and Kai smirked slightly, knowing he could still get through to his old friend, / / I know you're not some kind of traitor…I just don't know what to expect from you anymore. / / His voice was rough as he spoke, trying to cover up for the lack of it in the words he said, it wasn't an apology but it was the closest thing to one he'd ever get from Bryan, and it was rather satisfying.

/ / Expect no more running away. / / he said, at one point in time his words had been as good as gold to the Demolition Boys, he only hoped they had the same value now. With that he turned and left the small trophy room, taking with him the mug of untouched coffee he still held in his hands, he left Bryan to his thoughts.

The corridor before the gym was still empty when he emerged from the room, and he assumed Tala and Rei were still in the kitchen where he had left them. Praying to the higher powers that Tala hadn't done something to the neko he headed past the rec room and back up the stairs where he had come.

The sight that met Kai was not a very pleasing one considering how many time he had asked Tala to leave Rei be. Rei appeared to be pouring a full mug of coffee, complete with cream, down the drain of the kitchen sink only a couple feet from where Tala stood leaning up against the counter snickering behind his own coffee cup.

Kai sighed heavily, taking a sip of the coffee in his own mug and grimacing at the taste of now cooling liquid. Crossing the room to the kitchen Kai opted to pretend he hadn't noticed the scene before as he placed his mug in sink by Rei's now empty one and poured himself a fresh cup of the steaming liquid in the coffee pitcher, this time opting to skip on the cream.

Rei busied himself with the kettle, making what Kai assumed to be a cup of tea to drown out the taste of the bitter liquid he had just consumed, an annoyed expression still marring his face. His brow creased in concentration as he added sugar and vanilla to the mug on the counter before him, Kai couldn't help but find it slightly comical.

"Zabavno, ne pravda li [3]?" Tala smirked placing his mug on the counter next to him, and uncrossing his legs, Kai smirked as well, eye shifting to lock the cerulean blue, but he didn't look up.

"YA dumal, chto ya prosil tebya vesti sebya [4]." Was the reply Kai gave, and Rei looked in confusion between the two smirking faces.

"YA vsegda delayu [5]."

Rei cleared his throat, getting the attention of the two Russian bladers. "Do I need a personal translator hear." He grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't worry kitten, It isn't as if we were speaking about you or anything." He smirked cynically at him, confirming Rei's suspicion that they were in fact doing just that.

Kai took a sip of the fresh coffee in his mug and eyed Tala meaningfully, suddenly Rei felt like the third wheel standing between them, and he wanted out. Acting casual Rei turned away from the two, fighting down the feelings of possessiveness that had been steadily overcoming him lately. Pouring water from the kettle into the mug he mixed the contents prodding the tea bag lightly he watched the liquid get steadily darker, and the warm vanilla scent assaulted him.

The kitchen was quiet for some time after that and Rei wasn't sure how long he stood there, feeling out of place, prodding and mixing his tea silently. He was well aware of Tala's voice saying something in Russian a little while later before his footsteps sounded as he exited the kitchen.

"How long have you guys known each other?" Rei asked after a couple minutes had passed, he turned to face Kai, taking a sip from his tea.

"A long time." He smirked behind his coffee cup, "Since we were kids."

"So…you were in the abbey with them?" Rei asked tentatively, it was a sensitive subject, but a question that he had always wondered about. He had suspected, but hadn't known for sure.

Kai's head shot up suddenly, "…Yeah." He said after a short pause, he knew he couldn't avoid the question but he didn't want to have this conversation with Rei.

Rei had figured at some point since the boys had walked in that this was the sort-of-family Kai had previously referred to. For some reason it made him slightly uneasy knowing they had been together for so long, but it made him feel slightly better about Kai's betrayal during the Russian tournament, maybe it wasn't entirely about the power.

Rei crossed the kitchen to the bar that separated it from the living room and set his mug down, before taking a seat on one of the stools, still facing Kai. "Is he always like that?"

Kai let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, the abbey conversation wasn't one he ever wanted to have, but Rei didn't want to know about the abbey, he wanted to know about the people that were close to the blunette. "No…" Kai answered, smirking again, "…he's usually worse."

Rei wasn't actually disappointed by what Kai had said, he found he liked the witty sarcastic Tala considerably more than the devilish version they'd faced off against in the tournament.

Kai took another sip of his coffee, studying Rei, it wasn't so much Tala that he'd worried about, it had always been rather easy for just about anyone to get along with the redhead. It was Bryan that Kai wasn't too sure about, the volatile, lavender haired boy wasn't likely to take easily to Rei, the old conflict of their battle in the tournament Kai was sure still stood fresh in both their minds. All that was left was to cross his fingers and hope for the best.

**TBC...**

* * *

[1] "She fell asleep."

[2] "Scared kitten?"

[3] "Amusing, isn't he?"

[4] "I thought I asked you to behave yourself."

[5] "I always do."


	8. Your Enemy, My Friend

_[A/N: I know I'm a terrible person, but It's finally up. Read&Review. Love you guys for still caring.]_

_[DISCLAIMER]_

* * *

_**Behind the Mask**_

_**8) Your Enemy, My Friend**_

* * *

The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife, Rei had always found that a rather strange expression, but in such a situation it was a fitting one. Sitting in between Leilah and Kai, Rei ate quietly, and distractedly, he still wasn't sure he completely trusted the three boys that sat across the table from him, and one in particular, had him completely on edge. But then he did have good reason to be wary of the situation.

Bryan sat across from Kai and next to Tala where he could be closely monitored, or at least that was the intention, Rei wasn't too sure it would work. But Bryan, so far, had been quiet as well. Not having eaten much at all since the day before he was completely focused on his dinner.

The same could not be said for Spencer, sitting on the opposite side of Tala, Spencer had opted to push the food aimlessly around his plate, rather than actually eat it, much like Leilah was trying desperately not to do, strictly for motivational purposes. Tala's plate remained untouched, as did Kai's, but then what was new, he just hadn't had the appetite lately.

The forty-five or so minutes since they had sat had passed all too slowly for Rei's liking, so he was relieved when the event was finally over. Having finished his dinner, Rei stood, taking his plate in his hands and headed into the kitchen to place it in the sink, he didn't bother to stop and wash it, the tension in the air was getting to be too much for him to handle and he left the room in a hurry, heading up the stairs to his own room.

Upstairs Rei pushed the bedroom door open and walked into the room. The temperature of the thermostat had been turned up inside, blocking out the cold air almost entirely. Closing the door behind him Rei crossed the room to where the phone lay idle on its cradle. Making a split second decision he picked it up and placed it by his pointed left ear, listening to the dial tone as his fingers moved over the keys labeled with small black digits.

"_Some Family." _Rei tore the speaker from his ear at the sound of the words, the index finger of his right hand still hovering over the final key, pulling his hand away he slammed the phone back on its cradle in sudden frustration, dial tone still ringing in his ears. Seconds passed before Rei reached again for the phone, picking it up he examined the speaker for visible scratches before replacing it back its cradle, reminding himself not to be too harsh with the hardware, it wasn't his after all.

Rei mentally berated himself for his own stupidity, the voice hadn't come from over the phone, no…it had been a mere echo in his head of something someone had told him not too long ago.

Rei threw himself backwards onto the bed, who was he to judge, with friends like the demolition boys, those were the people he called his family. He didn't have the right to judge the loyalties of Rei's friend.

Rei's eye focused back on the phone, but he had been right, and he didn't even know the half of it. What did that say about the people he called his own family…that they were miles better than the white tigers…Rei didn't know if he could buy that load of bull.

Pushing himself off his bed Rei found himself suddenly annoyed at the white tigers, suddenly annoyed at everything. Maybe calling home wasn't the best option right now. Rei sighed heavily.

Leaning over to the drawer beneath the phone stand he pulled it open, pulling the first thing on the top of the drawer, he shoved his blade into his pocket. Working off some steam with a nice long training session didn't seem like too bad an idea at the moment.

* * *

The only sound that echoed through the large space that was the main gymnasium was the sound his fist to the punching bag and his heavy breathing. Striking out again, this time in a double kick, he landed neatly on his feet, ankle still a little stiff, but he refused to stay put any longer. Half way through rolling his shoulders, Rei froze in his spot, he wasn't sure for how long, but he hadn't been alone.

Reaching his hand out to stop the heavy sand filled bag when it came forward Rei didn't make any further indication of having noticed the other presence.

"Sharp, aren't you, kitten." The lavender haired boy smirked from across the large room.

Rei turned slowly to look at the larger boy. "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop calling me that." He said plainly, but not without aggression.

Bryan only smirked wider.

"What do you want from me?" Rei asked out right. "Because I'm not going to give you a re-match."

"I don't want one, at least not in blading."

"You want to fight me?" Rei's eyebrow rose.

"Think of it as a little skirmish." Bryan advanced into the gym, coming to stand in the center, aggravating smirk still in place. "You could use a bit of a workout, after all that time you've spent in the hospital. Why don't you let me _help _you get back into shape."

Rei wasn't ever the impulsive type, and yes this was a bad idea, what with his injuries and everything, but he would be damned if ever turned down a challenge like that. Rei smirked.

* * *

With a sharp intake of breath Rei flinched away from the stinging contact, hand moving reflexively up to touch the spot where the pain had stemmed.

"Hold still" The strong voice sounded from so close to his ear, and Rei's hand was caught out of air by Kai's larger one. Letting him pull his hand back down, and his head closer, Rei felt his face heat up all over again. Sitting in such close proximity to the older boy, was starting to make Rei nervous.

With his free hand Kai held the side of Rei's head, using the other hand to dab lightly at the open wound on the other side of his head. With the damp towel in his hand he applied only slight pressure, and Rei winced but didn't move again, not wanting to aggravate the other boy.

* * *

The redhead only smirked, leaning casually up against the doorframe to Bryan's bedroom as he watched the other boy. Bryan pulled the bandages tighter around his arm, a look of total concentration on his face, and utter satisfaction in his eyes.

/ / You know, Kai won't be too pleased. / / Tala spoke up finally.

/ / Kai is never pleased. / / Bryan countered, the look of satisfaction never leaving his face. Tala chuckled.

/ / Your losing your touch Bry. I would have thought the kid would be dead by now, if you were up to you usual standards. / / Tala spoke casually, examining his fingernails as he did. To most outsiders the words would seem like a challenge, but between the two of them Tala was asking, without ever really asking. 'Why not finish him?'

Bryan smirked. / / I decided I'd keep him around to play with a little longer. / / Tala dropped his hand to his side and looked up at Bryan again.

/ / A challenging opponent isn't he. / / Bryan cut the bandage and finished tying it before looking up into the devilish eyes of his team captain. Bryan smirked, Tala knew him too well.

* * *

Rei's head leaned slightly against Kai's shoulder now, having been pulled closer for better access, and he was rather thankful that he had his back turned to the older boy, his reddening face and rapidly beating heart was not something he wanted Kai taking notice of.

Rei let his eyes close, though the position was quite uncomfortable he couldn't bring himself to want to move. The feeling of Kai's hand in his hair was almost as intoxicating as the strong scent of cologne that over took Rei's senses.

Rei wasn't sure he wanted this moment to end. Sitting on the ledge of the bathtub, with the running water emitting a comforting wave of steam behind them, and Kai's hands applying gentle pressure to the deep gash that now marred the side of his head, this wasn't a situation Rei had ever imagined enjoying, but he was starting to think maybe Bryan wasn't all that bad.

Rei flinched again as the pressure stung the open wound.

"Sorry, I've never been good at this." he froze, eyes wide at the words that had just passed from Kai's lips.

"What?" he blanched in disbelief at what he was hearing, Kai had never spoken that word in Rei's memory.

"Yeah. Tala was always the one that took care of this stuff." Kai said, missing the point entirely. But Rei didn't reply, not wanting to discomfit the other boy, if that was even possible.

The wound had stopped bleeding by now and Kai took another clean dry cloth from by his side and dried the spot he had been treating for the past 10 minutes.

Rei felt the room suddenly grow cold at the loss of contact as Kai turned away to soak the cloth with antiseptic from the bottle that sat at his side.

"Tell me you aren't going to use that." Rei pleaded slightly, eyeing the cloth warily.

"If it gets infected we're going to have problems." Kai said off handedly pulling Rei's head against his shoulder again, he began to dab lightly at the cut, applying the antiseptic. A sharp intake of breath and a wince was all that showed Rei's discomfort as Kai treated the open wound with the burning fluid that soaked the cloth.

Rei squeezed his eyes shut, feeling them water at the burning sensation, it felt as if the fluid was eating away at his flesh as Kai pulled the cloth away allowing the air to hit it. Wiping it once more with a dry cloth, Kai covered it with a bandage.

"Let me see your arm." The words, spoken so close to his ear, made goose bumps rise on Rei's arms, and a shiver run down his spine. He didn't register the words at first; only when Kai had taken his hand from where it rested in his lap did Rei realize what the other boy had said.

Kai examined the appendage he had bandaged earlier, deciding the wrappings would do, he stood from his spot next to Rei, sending another shiver through the boy's body, this time at the lack of closeness.

Rei watched as Kai turned on the faucet, washing his hand of the neko's blood. "Tell me again why we couldn't just get a doctor or something." Rei commented turning the tap of the bath tub with his good hand, he watched the stream of water thin out until it disappeared. "There's got to be one in the square."

"There's one in the building." Rei's eyebrows shot up at that, from what Leilah had told him they had just about everything in this building, somewhat like a compact city, and that wasn't including the entire square outside, one could live in this place and never have to leave. "But we don't need anyone else knowing we're here, it's unnecessary."

Rei shrugged, standing up he took the bottles and ointments from the floor and stored them in the small cabinet by the sink, before following Kai out of the open doorway that lead to his bedroom.

"Thanks" he said quietly to the older boy as they entered into the room that Rei now claimed as his own. He had to say he felt relatively more confident now that he was at a safe distance from his former team captain, then again, Rei never did like sticking to the safe side of things. He shook the thoughts from his mind as he made his way across the room to where the large black clump of thick material lay across the bed.

"Kai your coat." He said picking it up off the bed with intention of giving back the borrowed item.

"Keep it, you have more use for it than I do in this weather, and I have plenty others."

"But-"

"Don't worry about, I doubt you have anything to suit this weather either way, you'll need it."

"Ok." Rei didn't argue, accepting the coat instead as a kind gesture he placed it back on the sheets, knowing Kai was absolutely right, he certainly was not prepared to face a Russian winter.

Kai was standing on the other side of the room now, he didn't look at Rei he stared instead out of the closed window. Snow was falling outside, Rei had hardly noticed from all the 'excitement', if it could really be called that.

The image of the dark sky spilling out small white crystals over the city was, Rei had to admit, a sight to see, they were, after all, high above Moscow. The city was absolutely beautiful from up there, and Rei wondered briefly if he'd be allowed out any time soon.

"Do me a favor…" Kai's voice caught Rei's attention and he turned to him. "Don't get into any more fights." Kai still didn't look at him as he spoke, but Rei nodded either way, knowing he didn't need to answer him directly, Kai's request was an order, and it would be heard whether Rei liked it or not.

"I'd say I did pretty well though." He said in attempt to keep the conversation rolling. Yes he'd been injured but he hadn't gotten his butt totally kicked by the other. Kai looked at him and blinked in a way Rei couldn't help but think was cute. And Rei smiled to himself it wasn't often he got to see the other caught so completely off his guard, he had been distracted by something, staring out into the entrancing snow.

And then Kai smirked registering what the neko had said. "I'd say you did a little better than pretty well." Kai had to say that Rei and Bryan were pretty evenly matched, if he didn't have so much confidence in the young Chinese teen he never would have let him face Bryan in the finals, or it could have ruined everything. No…Rei had managed to stay pretty much intact while facing Bryan, even with his injuries and weekend state, Kai had to say they were very evenly matched.

A knock on the door caused them both to turn. "It's open." Rei called from his spot on the bed immediately regretting it when he realized it could be any of the three remaining teenaged boys in the house.

When the door was pushed open Tala stood at the other side, leaning against the doorframe, the, now familiar, devilish smirk adorning his face.

"You know kitten, I think he's actually starting to like you." He began, "considering you're still alive." He shrugged nonchalantly, knowing all too well how his offhandedness angered the other boy.

Rei's open mouth and slightly narrowed eyes where enough to tell Tala he'd sufficiently annoyed the other boy enough to get a rise out of him, but as usual Kai's impatience put a damper on the redhead's fun, he cut off the neko before he had the chance to retort.

"Now isn't the time for your games Tala." Kai spoke in an even tone, and the redhead's eyes shifted immediately to him, smirking expression changing to one of solemnity. "Where are the others?"

"I'm pretty sure Leilah and Spencer turned in not too long ago," he relayed, "Bryan was still in his room last time I checked, I doubt he is sleeping though."

Kai nodded in response, crossing the room to Tala and the open doorway. "You should get some sleep yourself Rei, It's been a long day." He didn't look at Rei as he spoke, his hand on the door knob now he still didn't turn to face the young neko-jin. "Don't forget your medicine." He reminded before exiting and closing the door behind him.

Rei sighed heavily dropping all his weight heavily onto the bed, his eyes only leaving the door to glare halfheartedly at the container off pills resting innocently at his side table. But he supposed they were the least of his problems at the moment.

* * *

Tala leaned up against the wall outside of Rei's bedroom, and even after Kai had shut the door with a quiet click he didn't move. "I think that played out rather nicely." He finally said after a few minutes of silent contemplation when he knew he had Kai's full attention, even though he didn't look at him.

"We could have done without the extra injuries." Kai stated quietly, and Tala sighed.

"You know you're asking too much of Bryan if you didn't even expect it to get a little violent."

"Just because I expected it doesn't mean I like it."

Tala rolled his eyes slightly before switching smoothly to Russian, naturally he preferred his native tongue to the foreign English. / / At least there were no serious injuries; you know how bad Bryan can get in conflict. And Maybe it was a distraction they both needed. / /

Kai didn't argue with Tala knowing he was right; the burning hatred the two once shared seemed to dissipate into some sort of intense rivalry. Bryan was looking for a challenge, a distraction in Rei. He didn't know what exactly Rei hoped to get out of the deal.

/ / Or maybe you distract him enough as it is. / / Kai didn't have to look at Tala to know he was raising his eyebrows suggestively. He rolled his eyes at the crack at the nature of his and Rei's relationship and didn't reply, turning to move down the hallway. Tala followed.

Shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans Tala fell into step just behind Kai. / / Don't tell me you haven't noticed. / / He nagged.

It would have been entirely too difficult not to notice the neko-jin's infatuation. / / Just because I've noticed doesn't make it anything more than it is. / /

/ / And what exactly is it. / /

Kai sighed and turned to the redhead. / / It isn't anything. / / Kai said in forced calm. / / He needed my help so I'm offering it, I'm not interested otherwise. / / Tala didn't reply only looking Kai dead in the eyes, waiting for more.

Kai sighed again at Tala's lack of satisfaction and shut his eyes in attempt to calm himself. / / you don't have to get so upset about it. It's just that you seem to actually care about the kid. / / Tala said, walking past Kai toward the stairs that lead down into the sitting room.

/ / He's…a little more than just a teammate. I guess…he's kind of a friend. / / Kai was walking behind Tala now, down the stairs, as he spoke. / / Does it bother you? / / Kai asked after a long pause.

Tala smiled, for Kai to be able to say that, he had to value the neko-jin's friendship. He knew the other boy well enough to know that relationships weren't his forte and emotions even less so. / / You know me better than to think like that Kai. / / they were standing in the room now and Tala turned to face Kai as he continued speaking. / / I thought maybe you too needed a distraction. / / he dropped onto one of the couches facing the large screen TV but didn't make a move to turn it on, his eyes trained instead on the blank screen.

Tala looked tired, more mentally and emotionally drained than physically so. The dulled cerulean of his eyes chilled Kai. He didn't like this Tala, and though he hid away his sadness, Kai could still see it, in the way that he moved, and in the paleness, and wandering look of his eyes, like he was somehow faded.

Kai took the seat next to Tala, loving that he still knew the other boy so well, even after all these years. His hand rested on the couch cushion between them and he leaned forward to whisper something into Tala's ear. / / So you distract me then. / /

The words made Tala smirk and smile all at once, and he turned to face Kai, still leaning close to his face. And his still dull eyes focused again on the crimson orbs.

* * *

Rei woke in a cold sweat, the pressing darkness around him making it almost difficult to breath, or maybe it was the after effects of his nightmares. Rei pushed the tangled covers back and sat up supporting himself on his arms. There wasn't anything in the world he hated more than those dreams.

Rei stumbled out of bed, his still hazy eyes probing the darkness as he made his way almost blindly toward the bathroom door. Feeling for the knob he pushed the door open, and not even bothering with the lights, his neko-jin eyes found the sink and he turned the cold water tap. It was nights like these that often got Rei thinking too much about things like the fact that he would have much rather had to turn the lights on.

Rei splashed cold water over his face, and turned the tap off, trying to clear his head, all the while, of those cursed thoughts, and those cursed dreams. Rei still heard the jeering voices of the villagers and saw their sneering faces in his head, all shunting him out. He tried to forget that among those faces were the people he held dearest.

Rei didn't bother to dry his face, he liked the feel of the cool wetness on his skin, and he made his way back into his bedroom. Rei stopped in the middle of the room choosing not to resume his previous position on the bed, he just stood there, listening to the low howling of the wind against the glass bay windows.

That sound always made him feel so detached from everything, so isolated and alone. It always brought unwanted thoughts of the nights he spent curled up on the forest floor, the wind whistling between the branches of some overhead tree. And sometimes on particularly bad nights it brought back the memories of his travels, after he'd left the village with only Driger at his side, wind howling between the tall buildings of whatever city he was passing through. Those nights had been the worst because he could always hear, in the howling of the wind, Lee and Mariah's whispers of betrayal, the burden that he was, a curse upon the village, and how dare he take Driger from his rightful owner.

Rei's throat was so dry now it felt like it was cracking and a trip to the kitchen seemed a good idea, he'd get himself a drink, and possibly a distraction from his thoughts and memories. As Rei pushed open the door he couldn't help thinking he much preferred his troublesome dreams of Kai to this depressing change.

Rei knew exactly what had been bringing on these dreams and memories lately. The reappearance of the Demolition Boys had brought on thoughts that hadn't graced Rei's mind since before the Asian tournament. Rei had to wonder if the boys that Kai called his family where any better than the people that Rei did.

When Rei descended the stairs his thoughts took a turn in another direction, Kai. It was interesting to think that Kai had done more for him these past few days than his old friends had his entire life, and yet he still couldn't quite call him a friend. Maybe it was because he felt the other boy was doing it out of obligation, or because there was so much he still didn't know about Kai, the more plausible answer was that it wasn't friendship he was looking for in Kai, not anymore.

Rei sighed, why was it that his thoughts constantly took him places he didn't want to go. Turning off the stairs into the sitting area Kai called his living room, Rei felt his heart stop beating. He could have sworn he wasn't breathing, but for the sharp pang in his chest Rei had gone entirely numb.

His body was entirely frozen over, standing on the spot with his eyes cemented on the two before him. Kai lay spread out on the couch, arm thrown back to rest over his head as he lay on his back. Rei would have called it a beautiful sight if not for the presence of one other. Tala lay over Kai's body, head against his chest, both boys' eyes closed in peaceful sleep.

It was only the sound of Rei's breath that told him he had started breathing again, or maybe that he had never stopped. He could feel a sense of reality come rushing back to him and he released a ragged breath trying to expel the tension.

Tala was the one to wake, cerulean eyes slowly opened to search for the disturbance, he found it in the form of the neko-jin, standing across the room. Ice exploded in the pit of Rei's stomach when the blue eyes met his. His mouth was even dryer now than it had been moments ago, and he felt as if he were intruding on a very private moment. But than what else would you call walking in on the two wrapped in each other's arms.

Tala shifted slowly and gently, pushing himself up off Kai's chest, he was hovering over him when Kai began to stir. Despite Tala's attempts at being discrete, Kai was more than conscience of the absence of his body heat. Rei caught a sliver of hazy crimson when Kai's eyes began to open, and Tala lowered himself on his arms bending his elbows awkwardly to whisper into the others ear in Russian.

Rei felt as if he was looking upon the scene from a body that wasn't his own. His heart thundered once again in his chest, as opposed to its previous stillness. He couldn't exactly move from his spot so he simply watched as Tala eased himself off of Kai, and back onto his feet.

Eyes on the neko, Tala put his finger to his lips in a silencing motion. And when he moved toward him Rei took half a step back before standing his ground, he swallowed hard. If there was one thing he knew it was that the demolition boy's valued their privacy, secrets were secrets, Kai shared that habit.

Tala did nothing, simply inclining his head toward the door that lead to the downstairs area of the house. Rei, having lost all sense of comprehension, didn't move, though his eyes followed Tala to the doorway.

The redhead motioned again, impatiently, and Rei's eyes darted between him and the still sleeping form of his captain, before following, apprehension building. Being alone in the basement with the volatile redhead while Kai was asleep wasn't something Rei would ever look forward to. Despite their interaction throughout the day, as far as Rei was concerned, he was still dangerous.

Tala closed the door softly behind them before turning eyes on Rei again. "He's only just fallen asleep, let him rest." He still spoke quietly, as they descended the stairs, Rei nodded despite not being seen behind the other teen's back.

On the basement landing Tala went for the door Rei knew to lead to the rec room. Rei followed him through quietly, stopping once inside he left the door open, eyes pinned on Tala as he crossed to the small bar area set up on the other side.

"You can come closer you know" Tala rested his cheek against his hand, and his elbow on the bar top, "I only bite when asked." His eyes were almost piercing, as he smirked at the neko. "You can leave the door open if you'd like, but Kai can't hear us from down here either way."

Rei's frozen legs finally budged after another minute of standing rooted on the spot pinned down by the piercing blue. He closed the door behind him just to spite the redhead, immediately dubbing it one of the stupidest moves he'd made yet, before going to sit on the low couch before the television. Rei desperately hoped he looked a lot more self-assured than he felt.


End file.
